Alone
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: The yamis get their own bodies and everyone is surprised with who sticks around and who doesn't. YAOI! You have been warned! BxY, MxR
1. Storm and a wet Bakura

Okay… couldn't help this one. Actually I really like the pairing and I still blame rabid plot bunnies.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money from this! I also do not own Signs or Mel Gibson, but isn't he nice to look at?! ;; **

**

* * *

**

**Yugi POV:**

Grandpa gave you to me, so I suppose I should use you. I know he was trying to ease my loneliness, but I doubt anything could do that. Your probably laughing and wondering how could a hikari be lonely, right? That I have the other half of my soul. Well that would be nice if the other half of my soul even acknowledged I live. That sounds harsh but it's true. About six month ago Malik returned, seems he had two reasons. The first being they found a way to give the yamis their own bodies, we all thought it was wonderful. So Atemu (yeah he doesn't go by the name "Yami" anymore, something about it not being regal enough, go figure.) and Bakura now have their own bodies. After that was done Atemu and I both entered another competition, he won thus securing the title of Game King solely to himself, and has used it to his every advantage. Touring, commercials, endorsements, anything and everything he could cash in on, he also hired someone really good at that. So he was never around, or even in town though when he was he hardly ever stayed here, though we kept a room for him. It had been the guest room, and I suppose it still is if you think about it. When I say he doesn't stay here I mean that, he uses his fame and looks for that too, I doubt he has spent two nights in a row with the same person. But that is his choice and his life. So now I haven't seen him in just over five months. Oh, I was going to say the other reason Malik came back. He couldn't get Ryou out of his head it seems, and Ryou felt the same way. So those two have been together ever since. Jou is off with Mai all the time; I don't think I even want to know! Honda is still chasing girls left and right, I think he wishes he could go with Atemu, if for no other reason than to pick up his leavings, which is very sad in my opinion. And as for Bakura, he has stuck around. He stayed with Ryou, uses the spare bedroom, goes to school and helps with the bills. Ryou asked him why he didn't take off and he told him because he might still need him. Funny isn't it, the one we all thought would run at the first chance didn't but the one we thought would stick around took off, have to love irony. I guess what Bakura had been trying to tell us all along was right. I think I have filled enough pages for now. Grandpa was actually right; it feels good to get this off my chest.

Closing the book Yugi turned off his desk lap and lay down in bed quickly falling asleep.

**Bakura's POV:**

I lay in my bed listening to the giggles and screams as those two chase each other through the house. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry about it, actually I have a smile on my face hearing it. Ryou is so happy with Malik, he lives with us now. I doubt any two could be better suited. I can't believe sometimes that I have had my own body for six months now; I still sometimes prick myself with a needle just to make sure its real. Ryou had the idea that we celebrate my birthday on the day I got my body since I couldn't even remember the season I was born in. I hear less screams and more laughter, I think it's about time for a walk, give them a bit of privacy. Yeah I'm happy for them but that doesn't mean I want to hear them going at it all the time. I grabbed my leather trench coat and headed for the door. Passing the living room I stopped seeing Ryou had pinned Malik to the floor so I cleared my throat to get their attention. Ryou looked up quickly and blushed.

"I'm sorry 'Kura! Were we bothering you?" Malik actually blushed as well. I smirked at them.

"No little lights you were not. I just felt like getting some air."

"Oh! Hey 'Kura, there is supposed to be a storm tonight, a bad one, it's already cloudy out. So the roads might not be safe." I nodded at Malik.

"Our bikes all safe?"

"Yeah, I checked the roof after we worked on it, didn't find any leaks."

"Okay, well I am just going to enjoy the storm. So different." They knew what I meant, how I love storms but hey, you grow up in an arid desert and see how you react.

"Alright but do you have your cell, just in case?"

"Yes mother Ryou." I laughed and he blushed. "Phone, keys and even my wallet. Now you too have your fun, I'll be back later!" With that I turned and headed out the door taking a deep breath of the humid air. Yeah, going to be a big storm.

I walked around for hours, not really going anywhere, just going. I eventually reach the shopping district, most of the places were closed, some had even taken precautions for the coming storm, plywood over large windows and such. I saw the Kame Game Shop coming into view and was shocked to see the lights on in the living area. I was shocked because Malik and I were going to buy some cards today but the door had a sign saying they were closed for a convention. Just figured Yugi would have gone with, but then I remembered he has school as well. Not that long ago I would have cringed being this close to that place, knowing the pharaoh lived there, but it isn't really a problem anymore, at least I hope not. I had heard that not a full week after having his own body, when he beat Yugi in the tournament, he took back his title as king of games and is now milking it for all its worth. Figures, he always was an arrogant bastard, but no, no one believe the tomb robber. I chuckle darkly, guess they found out. That was the time my luck finally ran out, the sky opened and the storm unleashed its fury. Suddenly I couldn't see two feet in front of myself with the onslaught, and I was a thirty-minute walk away from home, bloody great. Glancing around I noticed that there was nowhere to hide out this storm. All the shops had closed because of it and the winds were quickly picking up. I glance back across the street to where I know the game shop is, well I needed out of the rain so I could only hope it was Yugi home instead of the baka pharaoh. Running across the street, I didn't bother looking for traffic, not that I would have been able to see it anyway, I made it to the main entrance for the house and banged loudly hoping he would hear me. Seemed to take forever before I heard the locks being opened on the door. I was just about to the point of picking them too. The door opened hesitantly and I heard the unmistakable voice of Yugi, thank Ra!

"Hello? Can I help you??.. Bakura! Your soaked! Get in here!" I couldn't help but smirk at the little light, talk about noticing and _stating_ the obvious! "What happened? Oh your wearing leather, we have to get that dry!" I chuckled.

"Well I went for a walk, it started raining. And yes it would be nice, also be nice to warm up a bit myself." I watched him blush faintly.

"Okay, how about leaving your shoes here." He pointed to a cubby. "Give me your jacket to clean up, I have some stuff for it. The shower is upstairs, I will get you some dry clothes, I think I have some that will fit you." He turned dashing up the stairs with my jacket. I trailed along behind at a leisurely pace, dripping as I went. Wasn't hard to find the bathroom since there was only two doors open on the second floor and from one I could hear Yugi mumbling about finding clothes. I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me but not locking it so that Yugi could bring the clothes in. I began to peel the wet clothing from my body thankful for the coming hot shower while admiring my well muscled yet trim body in the full length bathroom mirror. I reached in around the curtain and turned the water on before standing back up to wait for it to warm. The door opened, surprising me as Yugi walked into the room, obviously thinking I was already in.

"Okay Kura, I found some sweats and a shirt but I couldn't find any box… ers…" He stood there gaping, the only parts of his body actually moving were his eyes as they roved over my body in a very stunned but appreciative way. I turned so that I faced him, giving him a second to take it all in before I took the couple steps closing the gap between us. Very slowly I took one finger and gently lifted his jaw, closing his mouth and then taking the clothing out of his hands.

"Thanks." I winked at him before turning and putting the clothes on the counter. As I was about to step in the shower he finally recovered enough to talk, at least somewhat but I had to wonder if blushing that hard hurt.

"Ummm, I will, ummm d-dry your clothes. And… and dinner w-will be ready in umm twenty minutes or so." He reached down scooping up my wet clothes and just about ran from the room. I chuckled a bit as I climbed in the shower, poor kid. The hot water felt incredible against my skin, exactly what I needed to warm me up. I heard the door open and close once more and chuckled wondering what he wanted. As soon as I warmed up I turned the water off and stepped out, definitely surprised when I found out why he had come in. Sitting next to the clothes he gave me earlier was a steaming mug of cocoa, the kids was just too nice, I guess its a hikari thing. I dressed quickly chuckling again about him being worried over a lack of boxers, I tend not to wear them anyways. Seem like a pretty useless step, I mean we didn't have them back in ancient Egypt and everyone was just fine. I picked up the mug and sipped it slowly, felt good to be warming my insides now as well, you know I could get used to this kind of treatment! I walked downstairs with the mug in one hand and towel drying my hair with the other. I found Yugi in the kitchen stirring a pot.

"So what are you making?" He jumped about two feet straight up.

"Bakura! I didn't hear you come in!" I arched an eyebrow at him while he blushed. "Oh yeah, thief thing huh?" I nodded.

"So is it a secret?"

"What?"

"Dinner."

"Oh! Sorry! Its spaghetti, I hope that is okay?" I sat down at the kitchen table and used both hands to towel my hair.

"Yeah, that's fine." Not like I'm going to complain at a free meal!

"Your clothes should be dry fairly soon." I smirked up at him.

"Is that a hint I should leave?" He looked so shocked.

"NO! No, I didn't mean that at all! I just… I just didn't know if those are comfy for you or not. I mean the storm is pretty bad outside, no one is supposed to be out in it."

"The clothes are fine, don't worry about it." He walked over behind me and I could feel his eyes on me. "Something wrong?"

"Bakura, when was the last time you brushed out your hair?" I stopped toweling it to think, when was the last time.

"I think when Ryou and Malik pinned me down before some family member showed up or something."

"When was that?" I thought again.

"Last month I think." He made this odd horror struck face.

"I'll be right back!" With that said he dashed out of the room, I hope to Ra he isn't planning to brush my hair! Last time it bloody hurt! He came back in carrying a comb, brush and bottle of something.

"Dinner will be about five more minutes so we can at least get started." I turned to look at him and growled slightly.

"It took both of them and most a bottle of Jim Beam before they held me down for that torture, what makes you think you can do it?!"

"Torture?" He looked so confused. "I'm not going to hurt you, just brush out your hair."

"Exactly!"

"Oh, well it won't hurt, I promise." I couldn't help laughing.

"Sure it won't." He thought for a second.

"Okay, how is this deal, you let me brush out your hair, if I hurt you in any way you view as torture then you can hurt me back." I couldn't believe that!

"Are you nuts?!" He shook his head no. I snickered. "Okay, its your doctor bill!" I leaned back and braced myself for the pain. He started spraying this stuff on my hair then using a small comb and his fingers started working the knots at the bottom out first. Aside from a few mild tugs it didn't hurt, I was truly shocked. "What is that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"The stuff you keep spraying in my hair."

"Oh! That is just leave in conditioner, it helps the hair release the knots, also helps heal hair."

"Hnn, someone needs to tell Ryou and Malik about that stuff!" Yugi giggled behind me before he left to stir the pot.

"Well dinner is ready, shall we eat and then finish your hair afterwards?"

"Sounds good to me."

Yugi actually wasn't a bad cook, but I guess with as much time as he probably spends alone he would have to learn to cook or starve. He even made this really good cheesy garlic bread, have to tell Ryou to get the recipe.

"Is it okay?" I stopped before shoveling another spoonful into my mouth.

"Naw, I'm just eating it all so I don't have to look at it." His face fell. "Damn Yugi, learn sarcasm! Its great, don't worry. You can ask Ryou, if it isn't good I won't hesitate to say so." I smirked as he smiled and we both went back to eating. Two more helpings for me later we were done.

"I'll clear the table if you want to go find something on tv or a movie? Then I can work on your hair again."

"Sure." I wandered off into the living room and found the remote. Didn't take long to figure out nothing was on tv so I started looking through their DVDs. I grabbed the movie Signs and put it in the player, Yugi walking into the room shortly after with two sodas.

"Find something?"

"Yeah, a movie."

"Okay." He climbed on one end of the couch while I sat on the other as the movie started. "Signs?!"

"Yeah, its pretty good."

"I know… just… kind of ummm."

"Don't tell me it scares you?!" Yugi blushed a shade of red to put Ryou to shame.

"Not really scared, it just… startles me." I couldn't help chuckling.

"Well if it scares you that bad you can crawl onto my lap." I stretched out taking a bit over half the couch while he curled into a ball glancing between me and the movie. It wasn't long before we were both lost into the movie though as the aliens started to show up Yugi unconsciously moved towards me, I didn't notice until I suddenly felt someone against my side clutching my shirt. I glanced down at him and it was all I could do not to laugh, he looked terrified! I almost regretted picking the movie… almost. But this was entertaining. The most shocking part was coming up and just as Mel Gibson was about to see the alien in the closet the power went out.

* * *

And that is the first chapter to this story! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know! R&R!!! 


	2. sleeping through the night

Welcome to chapter 2!!! I really hope you are enjoying this and if so then please let me know!

**Reviews: Huge thank you goes to the following reviewers! Thank you for taking time to read this and let me know!!** Eve-Of-Misery, trekkie-54, mellinde (this ch tells you ), mechante fille (thankies..I think mostly they eat my blood and pain glares at plot bunnies and yeah I did that with 15 kittens and 3 mothers with a dog in a travel trailer once…and only once XD ), Haru (blushes wow..umm thanks speechless ), Yami Ayumi, Magiciangirly (just don't let your grades drop and get banned from the comp!! ;; ). Thank you all once again! You are truly wonderful!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Don't sue! And if you haven't figured it out by now this is YAOI!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV: **

Yugi screamed and jumped into my lap, I could actually hear him hyperventilating! I wrapped my arms around him as I rolled with my laughter so as not to send him flying.

"What happened?!" Took a few minutes but I wiped away my tears of mirth and controlled my chuckles.

"Rain must have knocked out the power."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Do you think they will have it back up soon?"

"Don't know. Pretty sure not tonight."

"Oh." I could feel his trembling only get worse as lightening raced across the sky followed quickly by the roar of thunder.

"Its alright Yugi. Nothing is going to get you." He slowly lowered his head to rest on my shoulder.

"So what do we do now?"

"May as well get some sleep I guess."

"Alright. There should be a candle on the shelf we can use to see." I shrugged and walked over, seeing the white pillar candle easily. "This one?"

"I guess, is it a white pillar candle?"

"Yeah."

"Great, now we just need a way to light it." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a lighter. Handy little things, instant fire small enough to carry easily and efficient enough to cause lots of mayhem, yeah we had several "fire drills" thanks to this little baby. I lit the candle and handed it over to Yugi.

"Here."

"Oh. Thanks but don't you need to see?"

"I saw better before that was lit." He looked down at his feet.

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Another bolt flashed through the sky lighting everything up, Yugi jumped. I waited patiently and sure enough the roll of thunder came crashing through. I loved how when they were close you could just stand there and feel the sound move through your body. Yugi looked about ready to hide under the couch. "Rooms?"

"Yeah, this way." He led up the stairs and stopped at the first door. "This is Yami's slash the guest room so you can sleep here. My room is there, if you need anything."

"Thanks." I opened the door and walked in. Yeah, this was the baka pharaoh's room. Gold walls with posters of him from all the tournaments he has won. Otherwise the room was very tidy, as if no one slept here. Gee, wonder why. I fell back on the bed and crinkled my nose, it smelled like him. Bloody hell. I lay there for a few minutes wondering how comfy the couch was when another bolt of lightening hit and Yugi screamed. I got up and walked down to his room, peeking inside I found nothing. Closer inspection showed a shaking lump in the middle of Yugi's bed under the covers. I laughed a bit before walking over and tugging down the covers.

"Afraid of storms?" He nodded dumbly, those damn huge purple eyes brimming with tears. Damn, no wonder he gets picked on so much! I sighed before looking back down, having made up my mind. "Scoot over."

"What?!"

"I said scoot over, unless I should go sleep on the couch and leave you to hide all night?" He quickly scooted over and I laid down, grabbing his one pillow and stuffing it under my head. "Come here." I patted my chest and he very hesitantly scooted closer.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I chuckled as I pulled him down and against me so that he could use my chest as his pillow.

"Ryou is afraid of storms too, I haven't minded it all these years with him so I doubt tonight is going to bother me much. Besides, that room reeks of the baka pharaoh." He actually laughed that time.

"I forgot to wash the sheets, no one has been using that room in awhile."

"I figured, after all he is very busy out _meeting_ all his adoring fan." Yugi made an indignant sound.

"More like screw everything that doesn't move faster than him!" I couldn't help laughing.

"Even after all this time he hasn't changed! I bet he had more bastards running around than any pharaoh before him!" Yugi laughed.

"If how he is now is any indication then I have no doubt of it!" We both enjoyed a few more laughs at Yami's expense before settling down to rest. Just as my eyes started to close Yugi spoke up again.

"Bakura?"

"Hnn?"

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." I felt him snuggle a bit more into my chest as we both drifted off.

The next morning I woke up to find him still snuggled against my chest. The sun was coming in through the window so the storm had broken at some point and I could hear a crew working on the power lines. I wondered briefly how deep a sleeper Yugi was and decided to risk it, sliding out of bed carefully I found he slept deeply enough. I left the room and stepped over the squeaky step to make my way into the laundry room. Sure enough there were my clothes, dry and even folded, my jacket hanging nearby. I changed clothes quickly and threw the borrowed ones in the clothes hamper. I knew Ryou would be making breakfast by this point so I locked the door on my way out, after all I still had Ryou's place to look at and asses the damage.

Thankfully today was Sunday and we still had some roofing materials left from fixing the garage. It wasn't bad damage, just some shingles torn off here and there, nothing that took me too long. Malik and Ryou picked up trash and the debris in the yard so that by a little after two everything was done and cleaned. Of course that meant we had some free time and the two little lights could play twenty questions with me, willing or not.

"So, Kura… have fun last night?" I eyed Malik before answering.

"Oh yes, I found it delightful to be so far from home when the storm broke, getting soaked and almost ruining my jacket.

"That isn't what we mean and you know it!" I sighed, they were not going to be dropping this.

"Okay, I was out and the storm caught me. I realized I was near the game shop and thought it better than getting my jacket ruined. Yugi was there, his grandpa wasn't but he was nice enough to let me in. He dried my clothes, loaned me some for the night and made dinner, oh Ryou! You have to get his recipe for cheese bread, seriously. He worked on my hair and he _didn't_ hurt me." I leveled a look at them as they suddenly adopted sheepish expressions. "Then we started watching a movie, power went out so we went to sleep. Sleep! Nothing else so stop with those damn cow eyes you are both making!" They burst into a fit of giggles, I swear I wonder sometimes who was seme in their relationship cause they're both pretty uke.

"If you are both through with your giggle fit I am hungry." So saying I started to grab out fixings for a sandwich.

"So… you going to see Yugi again?" I looked at Ryou in shock.

"Most likely since we do go to the same school. But very likely less than the two of you see him." I snorted indignantly as I coated my bread with mayo. "If you mean romantically then no, I am not dating Yugi nor will I date Yugi." Ryou actually looked sad.

"That's too bad." And now Malik had to join the conversation, don't I ever get any peace?!

"Yeah Kura, I mean Yugi is really sweet and you should start dating." I sighed.

"Look, both of you. I don't need any help with my sex life, okay. Its just fine and I like it the way it is."

"Oh yeah Kura, going to the bar, getting drunk, sleeping with someone and leaving before they get up cause you don't even know their name. Yeah, that is a great sex life. _If your trying to catch all the world's STDs!_" I turned so quickly a glob of mayo flew off the knife and onto Malik.

"Listen, I don't need matchmakers, okay. Yugi is NOT my type so can we please just drop this now?!" Thankfully they did and I made my sandwich in peace.

**Yugi's POV:**

And here I am writing in you again. Last night was odd, to say the least. Someone actually came over, okay he got caught in the storm and my place was the nearest shelter. But it was so nice having someone here. Grandpa went to that convention, he left three days ago and isn't due back for another three and with the shop closed it has been so quiet. But I was talking about last night. I had just started making my dinner thinking I would curl up and read tonight after eating when I heard someone banging on the door. I was scared, being alone and all but if someone was caught in this storm and needed help I just couldn't ignore them. Turns out someone was caught in the storm, Bakura, Ryou's yami. He was standing there soaked to the bone, it took me a second to get over my shock and invite him in. Of all the people he was the last I expected to find on the other side of the door. But he was soaked and I was afraid he had ruined his leather trench, thankfully he hadn't since I cleaned it up and told him to get a warm shower while I made dinner. Well, okay first I found some clothes for him to wear after his shower. This still makes me blush to think about. I heard the shower turn on and thought he was already in so I opened the bathroom door to drop off the clothes, but he wasn't. In fact he had just taken off his clothes so I had walked in on him… ummm well naked. I was so embarrassed! But what was worse is that I stared! I mean I couldn't take my eyes off him! I had never seen anything that looked like him! Right after Atemu got his own body he walked around the house naked a couple times, only when grandpa wasn't around though. I think he wanted to see if he could get a reaction out of me, though I'm really not sure why. But Bakura was different, I mean Atemu's body isn't bad, tall and slender but Bakura was different. Not only is he taller than Atemu but he is muscled. I don't mean bulked up, just very well defined! His chest, his abs, it was like looking at one of those fitness magazines, but he was standing there. I couldn't even blink, and worse yet I couldn't stop my eyes from looking all over him! He is probably laughing at me right now but it was worth it. The worst thing was that I had my mouth open! I'm just lucky I didn't start drooling! But he closed my mouth for me and looked so calm doing it. It was like he was used to people looking at him like that, but knowing Bakura he probably is! Anyways he came down after his shower and I noticed his hair is a mess! Just full of tangles so I worked on it a bit. I meant to do more after dinner but we became sidetracked watching a movie and then the power went out. I was really scared but he was so relaxed in the dark and seemed to actually enjoy the storm. I showed him to Atemu's room so that he could stay there and went to my own room. Right after I climbed into bed though another loud crash of thunder hit, so I did my usual, crawled under the covers and hid. I was shocked when Bakura came to check on me, though not nearly as shocked as when he climbed in bed with me! Nothing happened, I'm not sure if I should be thankful for that or sad. But it was really nice, I mean I have never felt so safe as he held me all night. And his smell! Oh he smells as good as he looks! Its this rich, musky, spicy smell. I don't even know how to describe except that it made my stomach do flips. I did fall asleep quickly but this morning when I woke up he was gone. I thought at first it had been a dream but I found the clothes he had borrowed in the laundry basket. I have school tomorrow, I hope he is there but I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't notice me. I mean he looks out for Ryou and Malik but I'm not his hikari and he does tend to run with a rougher crowd. Okay, he runs the rougher crowd and all the bullies fear him but you can't really blame them. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side either.

I closed the book and sat back. I really didn't have much to do, I debated on stripping Atemu's bed and washing the sheets but really didn't feel like it so instead I stretched out on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I could still faintly smell Bakura on my pillow and it sent shivers through me. I know I shouldn't be thinking this way, I know he is trouble, hell everyone knows he is trouble. I can just chalk this up to being lonely, I guess after having a yami in my head so long I got used to not being alone anymore, but now its changed, its all gone back to the way it was before I solved the puzzle. I think back to a few times when things had gotten bad, when my friends had gotten hurt, that I had wished things were the way they were before the puzzle. Now I get my wish and you know something, it sucks!

I went to the kitchen and pulled out some leftovers, reheating them in the microwave. That was when I noticed my comb and the spray still on the table. Picking up my comb I was actually surprised to find a couple of Bakura's hairs. I wondered briefly if I would ever get the chance to finish his hair. It was so soft when all those tangles were out. The microwave dinged, pulling me back to my reality. I ate in silence and then went into the living room to spend my night reading. I didn't expect any visitors and unsurprisingly I didn't have any.

* * *

Okay, that is it for Ch 2!! Let me know what you think please!!! R&R!! 


	3. pain and rescue?

Here is the next update! Please read the note at the end when you finish!!!..

**Reviews: Yes! It is once again time to thank all the wonderful people who encourage me to write!! So thank you goes to Obsessed Uber Rei Model 07, mellinde, DracOnyx (I'm working on One Dance! Promise! And of course!.... Can't wait to beta that fic now!! Mai as the hag in the dream!!! ), Mechante fille (you and my mother both on that idea..;; and don't worry updating!), Haru (wow, umm..your welcome but thank you!), Cody Thomas, Demon fritillary. Once again thank you all soooooo much!! Seriously! I could sit here write paragraphs on how wonderful you people are and how great you make me feel!! So Thank You!!! Here is the update I hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's POV:**

Monday night

Well book, should I name you? Naw, that would be kind of silly. So today went normal, I really didn't expect anything else. I mean it was nice having Bakura visit that night but I didn't expect him to act any different in school. My day started out pretty normal, one of the bullies found me before school and took my money, another bully busted my lip at the start of lunch for not having any money. Then after lunch a small group of bullies and Bakura were standing in the hall not that far from my locker so I had to walk past them. Well one yells out "Hey sweetheart" as I walk by, I could hear them all laughing. I wasn't sure if Bakura was laughing with them or not but it still hurt. 

I passed my English test and we went over notes for the science test next week. I wasn't picked for any of the teams in PE so I ended up walking laps while watching Bakura and his friend cream everyone else on the basketball court. He is just so much of everything I'm not, I know I would never stand a chance with him. So I can just treasure that night I had, laying so safely in his arms and continue to love him from afar. Gah! Now I sound all sappy! I bet he would laugh so hard if he ever read you!

Nothing else happened today, two more days till grandpa gets home and I have to write a paper for history.

Yugi closed his book with a loud sigh and pulled out his history book, setting to work.

**Bakura's POV:**

It's Tuesday now and I watched Yugi walk past in the hallway, a couple of the guys made cat calls but he never took his eyes off the ground. Talk about screaming victim! Ryou used to be that way, thankfully I got him past it, that and the fact that everyone knows better than to mess with him or Malik. I watch him grab his books and head off to home room, his cheek slightly swollen. Looks like someone already had fun today.

"Hey Bakura? Earth to Bakura? You like the little bitch or something?" I glared over at the idiot speaking.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He shrugged and looked away, not keeping eye contact.

"Just asking! Sheesh. Just the way you were watching him is all."

"Hhn." We all headed to our respective classes or where we would ditch classes. Lunch came quick and Ryou and Malik joined my table. Every now and then they do but today they dragged along a very nervous looking Yugi. This was just what he needed, throwing a lamb to the proverbial wolves.

"Hey guys!" Malik was always so assertive, and thankfully brought more of that out in Ryou.

"We brought someone to eat with us." A couple of the guys shot Yugi some leering glances and he managed to shrink even more into himself.

"Malik, Ryou, really its okay."

"No Yugi! Ryou made a huge lunch today and we told you that we wanted to share! So just sit down." Ryou scooted over.

"You can sit between Malik and myself, does that help?" The kid sitting on the other side of Ryou didn't look too happy about his fun suddenly being spoiled but one look from me and he kept his mouth shut. A few jokes were cracked but not many and Yugi stayed quiet the whole time. I soon got bored and took off to cause trouble elsewhere, half the table leaving with me. The rest of school dragged by, even ditching out on history. Malik and Ryou had some club thing after school and my usual group seemed to be missing. Nothing else to do I started to head home but didn't actually make it very far when I heard sounds of a scuffle, or more like a scream getting cut short by someone getting punched. I debated just going on my way until I recognized one of the voices as belonging to Goro, one of my lackeys.

"Bakura doesn't care about your ass. So how about you be our bitch now?" I could hear several people laugh followed by the tearing of clothes and another scream that sounded suspiciously like Yugi. I continued walking down the alley until I saw four of my group, two were holding Yugi up while one was trying to get his pants off, though getting quite a few bruises for the effort, and the fourth was unbuttoning his own pants.

"Well, well, well. And what do we have here?" I smirked as everyone froze exactly where they were and all heads slowly turned towards me. Yugi turned those huge tear filled eyes to me with the most pleading look I have ever seen, great now the guilt.

"B-Bakura! We, umm thought you would be busy. You know, doing… something." I nodded slowly and walked up to the idiot speaking, the one who happened to have his pants open.

"And so you were?" Now Goro started to visibly sweat.

"Well, see, umm he isn't anything and this morning… it seemed you weren't… you know, interested in him. So we just thought we would… umm have some fun with… him, that's all." I nodded, still keeping my face completely blank.

"Just some fun?" I looked over at Yugi again, I could see the fear in his eyes, now was it fear of me not saving him, or fear of if I did? Interesting question. Goro laughed nervously again. I hate when people force laughter, he knows that.

"Yeah, just fun. I mean he isn't anything special, not like he's your boyfriend." I smirked at him before walking over towards Yugi, shoving the kid who had previous been trying to remove Yugi's pants onto the ground and out of my way.

"Hear that little Yugi? They just wanted to have some fun with you." He looked like it was all he could do not to either completely break down or pass out. The two guys holding Yugi stepped back as I got closer until they had all three against the wall. I glanced at each boy and they let go of Yugi, waiting to see what I would do. I leaned down to almost whisper to Yugi. "Were you having fun?"

"N-no" I stood up and looked at the guys.

"He says he wasn't having fun. I think you guys just don't know how to show someone a good time." I finished closing the distance and reached down grabbing Yugi by his butt and lifting him quickly to pin between myself and the wall so that we would be able to almost look eye to eye. I was actually shocked though when instead to trying to get away he quickly wrapped his arms and legs around me as though he feared me letting go more than being in that position. I could hear a couple snickers behind us.

"Seems he _wants_ to be Bakura's bitch!"

"Kid's smarter than we thought!" I leaned down to whisper loudly in Yugi's ear.

"Has little Yugi been with anyone yet?" I could feel him start to shake more.

"W-what?" I sighed, I had hoped not to be so blunt.

"Are you still a virgin or did Atemu add you to his long list?" He actually seemed to snap out of it somewhat, though now everyone else had gone quiet. My dislike of Atemu was no secret, never tried to keep it one.

"Of course I am! Like I would give in to him!" About half a second after the words left his lips he realized what he shouted and turned a very bright shade of red. I couldn't help chuckling and several of the boys lost it laughing.

"Yeah Bakura! Seems he wants you instead!" I stopped my chuckles to look back down at a very red Yugi.

"That true Yugi? Hmmm, would you rather be mine?" I ground my hips lightly into him, gaining a few more snickers from the guys and figuring Yugi would start trying to push me away. But the little shrimp truly shocked me. He looked me right in the eyes, red faced as he was he didn't flinch, just kept eye contact and then did the very last thing I expected. He smashed his lips to mine. The kiss was clumsy, obviously he hadn't done it often but it still held that needy feeling. I could feel both his small fists grabbing handfuls of my jacket in a death grip.

"Whooo! Go shrimp!"

"Go Bakura! Give him some tongue!"

"Yeah Bakura! Show him how its done!"

Well I really shouldn't disappoint them, so nipping at Yugi's bottom lip caused him to gasp and grant me entry for a kiss I took complete control of. I was willing to put money on it that this is his first kiss, and he will never forget it. I shifted his weight slightly to bring him higher and felt his legs tighten around me, I wondered briefly if he realized what an action like that caused, I felt one of his hands release my jacket to work its way into my hair as I slowly broke the kiss. Looking at him as he gasped to regain his breath, eyes still closed. Stepping away from the wall I slowly lowered him to the ground, keeping one arm snuggly around his waist, making sure he stayed on his feet.

"Unlike you idiots I know a back alley is no place to show a virgin a good time. Now go find your fun elsewhere." I grabbed both our bags and slung them over my shoulder as I led a very wobbly Yugi out to the street.

"T-thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. But lets get you home." The rest of the walk was in silence, I kept my arm around him, and by halfway there the few stragglers of that worthless group gave up and went to find entertainment elsewhere. We got to the game shop and I waited patiently while Yugi used a shaky hand to unlock the door and nervously invited me in.

"Would you like something to drink?" I toed off my shoes and dropped our bags in the living room before stretching out on the couch.

"Soda." He nodded and left to the kitchen, returning with two sodas, comb and that spray stuff. I groaned. "Not that again?!"

"Well, we didn't get to finish before and I… kind of… noticed some tangles." I smirked.

"Would that be when you had your hand fisted in my hair?" He blushed and nodded again. I took the offered soda and turned sideways.

"It won't hurt." He climbed behind me onto the couch and began his spraying and careful untangling. "Thank you… for saving me."

"Well it was dumb to get near that alley to begin with."

"I wasn't near it. Actually I was across the street when they grabbed me and forced me over there." So they had planned it, interesting.

"Then don't thank me." I felt him stop his work.

"Why not?"

"It was only a reprieve."

"What?!"

"If they grabbed you like that then it means they were waiting for you, it was planned. So what do you think will happen tomorrow?" I could feel him start to shake.

"T-they are going to.." I sighed. Great, this wouldn't be happening if Atemu knew how to be a proper yami.

"Try again, yes."

"Oh." He sounded so crushed and scared. Damn these hikari's and their innocence! I turned so that my back was against the couch and pulled him into my lap.

"Listen Yugi, I can protect Ryou because they think he is my brother, Malik falls under Ryou. If I just tell them your off limits, well for some that would work and for others that would make you a bigger target." He snuggled into my chest, seeming so at ease with me. I really wasn't used to that from anyone other than Ryou and Malik.

"I understand Bakura and its not your job to protect me. Ryou is your hikari." And now I feel guilty, dammit! Why am I the one looking after all the hikaris?! I'm supposed to be the great Thief King! Answering to no one and feared by all, yet here I am trying to figure out a way to protect the Pharaoh's hikari of all people!

"Well we should finish your hair, I'm sure you don't want to be here all night again." I could see him blink back his tears and start to try to get free of my hold. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself to say what I had to. Damn, I never thought I would actually do this.

"Yugi… wait." He stopped his struggles and looked up at me with those too large and way too innocent eyes. Bloody hell. Wait, damn I have been around Ryou too much!

"What is it Bakura?"

"Well, there might be a way. But, I mean its not something you probably want to even have going around about you." He looked down, his shoulders slumped slightly as if he already knew.

"That I'm your… bitch. That's it, isn't it?" I could only nod, I couldn't think of any other connection they would truly believe and would keep them fearful enough to stay away.

"I mean, yeah there would be the occasional idiot that might try something to piss me off, but not very likely." Yugi actually shook his head no.

"I-I can't ask that of you."

"Well its not like it would really be hard on me. You're the one that would end up with the reputation, not to mention having to act crazy about me all the time and couldn't let anyone know different, not even friends. So it would be much… harder." Suddenly I found his lips touching mine again, not needy this time but gentle and timid. "or not."

I moved one of my hands to cup his cheek, pulling his lips against mine again, he gave in so willingly, his body molding to mine as his lips parted for me. After a moment I broke for air resting my forehead against his.

"Maybe not so hard for you to pretend?" He moved in and captured my lips this time though I quickly took control until we once again had to break for air.

"Or… not pretend at… all" I know from how he giggled that my face showed how surprised I was to hear him say that. But I'm never caught off guard for long, and this time was no exception as I claimed his lips, running my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. It took a bit to coax his tongue into playing but once I had I found him to be the most responsive person I had yet to bed. I eased him down onto the couch, moving my body to cover his while he wound his arms around my neck, pulling me ever closer. I broke the kiss, trailing small nips over his jaw until I reached his ear, then sucking and nibbling at his sensitive lobe. I suddenly felt the cooler air hitting my chest and realized that while I had been busy with his lips and ear his hands had been busy with the buttons of my shirt.

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"Ba-kur-aaaaa, oh… don't stop." I chuckled as I attacked his neck, sucking deftly at an especially tender spot as he mewled and whimpered his pleasure. I wondered briefly how far he was going to let me get as I felt his fingers toy with my nipple ring, drawing a hiss of pleasure from my lips as I released his neck.

"Yugi."

"Don't…" The rest of his request was cut short as we heard a bell go off making his entire body stiffen.

"What is it?" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing on my chest. I quickly got off him.

"Delivery bell. I bet that is the shipment Grandpa was expecting. It was supposed to get here yesterday, I have to sign for it."

I watched him leave the room as I ran my fingers through my hair and came completely back to my senses. If someone had told me even this morning that what had just happened between Yugi and I was going to happen then I would have laughed at them, and not just a little bit. But right now I'm sitting on his couch looking at how he almost had my shirt off and wondering if I should kill the delivery guy or not. Speaking of which, this was taking him a bit. I stood up and headed out the way he had gone, finding him in the shop part of the building, a rather large box between himself and a guy who was looking at my Yugi in ways I didn't like. Hold up.. _my_ Yugi?! Well, I guess after what just happened, he is.

"Hey sweetie, what's taking so long?" I chuckled as Yugi jumped about a foot in the air and the other guy looked like he got caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. But this time it happens to be my cookie jar. I walked up behind Yugi, wrapping my arms possessively around his waist. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he was just… umm just dropping it off and leaving." I looked pointedly at the guy who after making a show of checking that the signature was correct mumbled something about it being nice to meet Yugi and left quickly. As soon as the door closed I could feel Yugi relax against me.

"Guy creep you out?" He nodded.

"That obvious?" He looked down at the rather large box almost despairingly.

"Something wrong?"

"This was supposed to get here yesterday, and Grandpa asked me to have it broken down and put away before he gets back." I let go of him and finished removing my shirt, leaving me in my school pants and white wife beater.

"Well then we better get to work." He looked so shocked as I took out my pocket knife and opened the box, handing him the invoice.

"You… don't mind?" I smirked and leaned over, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Not at all."

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 3!! Please tell me what you think!!!..…Working on the next chapter of One Dance..so for anyone following that as well I have a little vote (see..I try to give my readers what they want! I truly do!! ;; ) Anyways..the vote is simple..do you want to see something between Seto and Jou or not? I can go either way so I just wanted to know what you wanted! Please let me know and don't forget to R&R!!!! 


	4. feelings revealed

Here is the next chapter!! I hope you all enjoy!

**Reviews: Thank you goes out to Mellinde, Mechante fille (She knows I write but no she doesn't read them, LMAO They would doubt what little sanity I have..hmmm that could be fun..evil smirk), Dark Hikari Twilight, Haru, RR (wow! Ummm..wow.. I really don't know what to say to put me up with those two..wow..), Magiciangirly (anytime! I have my SNs on my info page, love meeting new people.), and DracOnyx (See!! I was compared to you!! YAY!! Okay, sorry, I didn't know you hadn't realized it was up! Won't happen again!)**

Thank you once again to all my reviewers! Helps me get the chapters up that much faster! You people are so wonderful! Thank you also to everyone who is reading this, all those that have put my stories or myself on your fav lists and on alert! You are all so wonderful I could just huggle you to pieces!! (Okay..next time one less espresso shot XD )

Disclaimer: I don't own. Enough said.

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's POV:**

Its really late and I know I should be sleeping since I have school tomorrow but I just can't help it! I'm too excited and I have to tell someone! I suppose I could talk to Ryou, but it's a bit late to call him now and tomorrow at school his art class is going on a trip to the museum so I most likely won't see him tomorrow. After that we have the rest of the week off, something about teacher in service and a holiday, I don't really care, it will be nice to have a long weekend. But that isn't what has me so excited.

Today started out normal, lunch money stolen, nothing new, but then in the class right before lunch Ryou and Malik ask me to eat lunch with them. They said Ryou made a huge lunch and they missed spending time with me, someone actually missing me! It made me really happy, well until I saw where they were sitting. I should have known they would be sitting at Bakura's table and every one of my tormentors sat around them. I was terrified but Ryou and Malik wouldn't take no for an answer, so I ended up sitting between the two. A few comments were made, they stung but at least no one threw food at me or something. Bakura hardly even acted like I was there and then halfway through lunch he took off with half the table following.

I actually didn't get picked on much the rest of school, and that should have warned me. I had hoped maybe it was just a good day, and in a twisted kind of way it was. You see after school I was walking home when three guys grabbed me and dragged me across the street and into an alley. They said they just wanted to have some fun and I was scared out of my mind, especially when two of them held me and another started ripping at my clothes. Then the fourth guy started to unbuckle his own pants and all I could think about was that I didn't want my first time to be like that so I was kicking the guy trying to get my clothes off, at least I wouldn't go down without a fight. But all four of the guys froze when we heard Bakura's voice. I couldn't believe it! But he didn't seemed phase at all, his face was a completely neutral mask and I was so afraid he would leave me there to them. I know it is silly but even before that night I had a small crush on him, but Saturday night just made it all the stronger. I mean wow! I saw a LOT more of Bakura than I ever thought I would.

Wait! I have completely sidetracked! So he asked the guys what they were doing and they said having fun, he actually asked me if I was having fun, like it was a normal everyday conversation! I told him no and he said something to the guys about not knowing how to show someone a good time. Next thing I know he grabbed me and had me pinned between his body and the wall, he smelled so good! I held on tightly to him, afraid he would still leave. Some of the guys made a few rude comments, I couldn't hear all of what they said but then Bakura asks me if I wanted to be his. I don't know what came over me but I kissed him, my first kiss and it was Bakura! I think I could have died happy right there. Everything after that was a blur for a bit, he asked something but my brain was still too hazy. Then he asked if I had been with Atemu, like given myself to him! I couldn't believe that and I yelled out that I was a virgin and wouldn't ever give myself to Atemu. I was really embarrassed right after I realized I had shouted that but couldn't help it.

Bakura actually walked me home after that, and I invited him in. I was really nervous since he seemed upset about something, and I found out he was trying to figure out a way to protect me. I was shocked, I never expected Bakura to notice me, much less even think of protecting me! He explained the problem, how Ryou was safe because they think he is Bakura's brother and Malik is safe cause he is Ryou's boyfriend. But if he just said to leave me alone it would only make me a bigger target. The only way he could think of made my heart stop, that I be his boyfriend. I couldn't believe my ears and it was all I could do not to faint! He said it would be hard on me if I wanted to, that I couldn't tell anyone the truth and had to act like I really liked him. I did the only thing I could to show him how easy it would be for me, I kissed him. I doubt I could ever get enough of his kisses! Suddenly I was on my back on the couch and he was doing something to this spot on my neck that was driving me crazy! I really don't know how far things would have gone, I mean I was stripping off his shirt but I couldn't stop myself!

Then the bell rang for the delivery door in the game shop. That package was supposed to be here yesterday! So I had to stop and go sign for it. The guy brought it in, thankfully, since it was a big box and I signed, but he didn't seem to want to leave. He started asking me my name while looking at the clipboard and if I worked here, what school I went to. I didn't like how he was looking at me either. Bakura came down at that point and scared the guy off, it was really nice, I wasn't sure what that guy would have tried otherwise! Bakura then opened the box and helped me break it down and put it away, he even helped get stock down out of the backroom for me! That was the fastest I have ever seen all that work done, even when Atemu was here to help it didn't go that fast or smooth. I guess I just didn't expect Bakura to be such a hard or willing worker. Though thinking back on it, Atemu was most likely very pampered at the palace while Bakura had to work hard to make his way through life.

After we finished that I finished untangling his hair and we ordered pizza. Started to watch a movie and kiss some more but then Ryou called, something about Malik getting his hand stuck in the garbage disposal. Figures because by the time he called Bakura was topless and well, things were getting rather hot. After my shower tonight I noticed what Bakura had kissed when that delivery guy was here, Grandpa is going to freak! I hope not too badly though but I never had someone mark my neck, I swear you can almost make out his teeth marks even! Well I think I filled enough pages of you about this, I just couldn't believe today! Bakura forgot his jacket so I have to make sure to bring it to him in the morning, I don't want him getting a detention over it.

Yugi closed the book and laid down on his bed, even in sleep the smile wouldn't go away.

**Bakura's POV (next day):**

I realized I forgot my jacket at Yugi's yesterday when I couldn't find it and had to listen to a lecture from Ryou all the way to school about how he wasn't buying me another jacket. Oh big deal! So I steal one or if Yugi hadn't changed his mind he might actually bring mine with. Right after we reached the campus Ryou and Malik headed off inside and the small group whose fun I ruined the day before came up to me.

"Hey Bakura, have some fun yesterday?"

"Yeah, did you show him a real good time?" A few suggestive body motions were made and I had to chuckle.

"Showed him a better time than you losers ever could." I got a few glares but smirked right back.

"Isn't that him over there?" I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there was Yugi and a small time bully already starting in on him. I sighed before walking that way, surprised that he was actually holding my jacket.

"Alright shrimp, you know the drill, give me your money and I might not hurt you." Well that explains why Yugi never eats lunch.

"Not anymore." I shoved the very shocked kid out of my way and walked up to Yugi, wrapping my arms around him. "You brought my jacket." He was already turning a new shade of red.

"I-I umm, yeah." He held it against my chest so I took it, slipping it on quickly. I lifted his chin slowly with one finger to see his eyes.

"Don't look at the ground, walk like you know that no one can hurt you. You still up for this?" He surprised me when he suddenly grabbed the front of my jacket and leaned up far enough to capture my lips with his own.

"More than you know." He then gave me a shy smile I couldn't resist as I pulled him against my chest and gave him a real welcoming kiss, one I knew would leave him breathless. I could hear a few catcalls behind us and people already whispering. Yeah, this would be around the school before homeroom lets out. I broke the kiss and stood up straight again as he leaned against my chest, gasping to catch his breath. I kept one arm wrapped around his waist making sure the side he had facing out was showing off the mark on his neck. We walked back over to my group and I don't think he realized until Sozoji chuckled and Fujita made a comment.

"Wow Bakura, the little virgin that good a lay you want to keep him?!" I could feel Yugi tense up and lean into me more.

"You would be surprised how wild the quiet ones can be once you get them going!" Yugi was turning a few more shades of red but since he left a pretty good bite mark on my neck I knew they would believe whatever I said.

"Nice mark you left there! Looks like they could make a mold of your mouth off his neck." That gathered a few more laughs.

"So that mean he's your bitch now?" I tightened my grip on Yugi's waist as he turned his face to me just in time for me to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

"Yeah, he's my little uke." Yugi actually played the part well, nuzzling into my chest, though after yesterday I'm thinking he isn't acting. I never would have guessed he had a thing for me.

"Damn and you never share anything!" Goro chuckled before making his own comment for those not too quick on the uptake.

"Yeah, that means he's off limits now." I chuckled as I looked at the guys around me.

"Yeah unless someone really doesn't like living." They laughed and a few nodded, they knew exactly what I was saying. First warning bell rang and Yugi looked at the doors. "You have to go by your locker?"

"Yeah, I need too."

"Alright." We all turned and headed into the school, since my locker was only a few down from his it wasn't out of the way but my homeroom was on another floor.

"I'm in homeroom with him, I'll watch out for him." I nodded at Goro, I knew I could trust him. Yugi looked over nervously so I went to him, wrapping both my arms around his waist while whispering to him.

"It's okay, he'll watch out for you."

"B-but he was one of the ones yesterday." I kissed him softly.

"Yeah, but that was yesterday and this is today. You have any trouble and can't find me then find one of them. I mean it Yugi, promise me cause they will look out for you." He nodded slowly, I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"If you say so." I nipped his bottom lip, making him jump slightly.

"I do, now get to class." He smiled and nodded as Goro walked over and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later Bakura?" I chuckled and smirked.

"Lunch, if not sooner, now get." With that said my lackey wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and led him off to class.

The rest of my day passed as usual, gave a hard time to a few students and a couple teachers. Slept through some of class, otherwise passing the day. Lunch finally came and we grabbed our food before sitting at our table, myself at the head. I knew Ryou and Malik were away with their class for the day but had to wonder where Yugi was. Did he decide to back out now of all times or should I be worried? That was when I noticed him leave the food line carrying his own tray of food, looking very nervous but at least taking my advice and not looking at the ground. Some punk kid went up to Yugi and I could see him shaking his head no and the kid grab at his tray.

"Hey." I had my tables attention and nodded over towards Yugi. "Two of you go take care of that." Two of my larger followers stood up, they were new so I was already aware that they wanted to impress me, meaning I snapped my fingers and they jumped. Didn't take them long to make it over there, I watched as one took Yugi's lunch back from said wanna-be bully while the other wrapped an arm around Yugi. They said something to the kid and he looked at me, wearing my normal scowl, and lost a few shades of color. You could hear the whole place break out in whispers as Yugi was led over to me. He stopped beside my chair as his tray was sat down.

"Took you long enough." He looked kind of hurt by my gruffness.

"S-sorry. I had some… trouble." I grabbed his hand and pulled him around, making him sit straddling my lap.

"I noticed. Why do you think I sent them over." He blushes so easily. I lifted his chin to look at me, my breath stopping in my throat at the look of adoration in his eyes. I never thought anyone could, much less would, look at me that way. I knew in that moment as I gently pressed my lips against his that I hadn't made a mistake in wanting to protect him, that it was worth it if this was what I got in return. Having someone actually care about me, really care about me.

"Hey Bakura, you going to let your new pet eat?" I shot a glare around Yugi, at the idiot that said that.

"He isn't a pet." I gently brushed some of his golden bangs behind an ear. "He's my Yugi, aren't you?" I watched his hesitant smile before he nodded and leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss. After I broke the kiss and made him sit up I grabbed the sandwich off his tray, handing it to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I chuckled at his question.

"We already ate, now hurry up so we can get out of here." Yugi dug into his food then, he really did need to eat more, he hardly weighed anything.

"Hey Bakura, you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, course I am. Don't be stupid."

"Bringing your new boyfriend?" Yugi's blush returned at the title.

"When is your grandpa getting back?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"Yeah, he's coming." He choked slightly and I opened his soda and handed it to him.

"Thank you." I rubbed small circles on his back.

"You okay?" He nodded.

"Bakura, I don't think he really wants to go." I hadn't thought of that, so I lifted his face again.

"Is that true? Do you not want to go?"

"N-no, its just." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "I've never been to one." I chuckled and kissed his nose, gaining a small eep for my efforts.

"Don't worry then, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Besides, Ryou and Malik will be there too."

"They will?!" I nodded. "What time?"

"I think it starts at 6 or 7. Not really sure since I'm supposed to go early to help set up. You want me to get you on my way?"

"No, I will have to come later."

"Why?"

"One of Grandpa's friends is supposed to come by and pick up some stuff so I have to wait until he gets there."

"Alright, you want me to send someone to get you then?" He actually smiled.

"Kura, now your just starting to get too over-protective." I kissed his lips again, pulling him closer.

"And I shouldn't?" He actually smirked! Sweet little Yugi smirked.

"There is a line." I actually laughed at that one. Didn't he know how much he screamed target?! "Just give me the address and I can find my way.

"Alright, its actually only about four maybe five blocks from your place." Yugi's jaw dropped.

"And you didn't think I could actually walk that far on my own?! I'm not a baby Bakura!" Uh-oh, a minute ago I was Kura, now I'm back to Bakura. I quickly captured his lips in a kiss before he could really get going and pulled him tightly against my chest, running my tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to me willingly and I delved in, exploring every inch before coaxing his tongue into playing and I didn't break the kiss until I knew he was thoroughly breathless. Pulling away I relished how glazed his eyes were and the soft purr that seemed to be coming from him. I could hear a few snickers and quiet comments made around the table about my kissing ability and wondering if Yugi will be able to stand on his own by the end of lunch. That one really caught my attention as I smirked at the Goro.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Yugi promptly hid his face in my neck mumbling something about being embarrassed. That only made me laugh more until I felt a set of small teeth clamp onto my neck. My laughter died in my throat as I squeezed Yugi tighter, there were a few things he had better learn quick, and biting my neck was one of them. "Ra dammit Yugi, let go or I'm not even going to bother finding a private spot to ravage you!" his reaction was immediate, he let go and turned an interesting shade of red.

"Yeah, Bakura goes zero to sex in one bite." A few more comments were made as I pulled Yugi against my chest and calmed my breathing.

"I didn't know."

"That's why you still have your clothes on. But why don't you eat why I finish calming down." He nodded and picked up his sandwich, finishing it and his remaining lunch quickly.

After he ate one of the guys took his tray and we left for our usual hangout under the trees, a spot I chose specifically because I could see the entire school. Old habits die hard. On our way out though one of Yugi's old friends, the blond mutt blocked our path.

"Hey Yug, what's up man?" He smiled warmly not noticing the glares the rest of us were sending, our silent message of him not being wanted.

"Not much Jou. You?" Jou shook his head and looked nervously at my group.

"Umm, hey Yug, is everything okay? I mean this isn't your usual type of crowd." Yugi instantly tensed and moved closer into me. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him relax somewhat before I decided it was time I put in my two cents worth.

"What business is it of yours who Yugi hangs out with?"

"Well Yug is my friend."

"And Yugi is my boyfriend, your point?" Jou looked truly shocked as his eyes moved between us as Yugi smiled brightly.

"Yug are you seriously dating this psycho?!" Wow, I've never seen Yugi look angry before.

"Yes Jou, I am dating Bakura! And if you must know I am happy to be dating him! Thrilled even! Truth be told I've had a crush on him since Battle City!" Wow, I had no idea.

"Yug… I…ummm are you sure man? I mean…"

"I'm positive Jou. Hell I think I'm falling in love with him!" That got my and several of the other guys full attention, and shock. I couldn't help wondering if he meant it or was it just for the sake of people believing us to be serious about each other. "Another thing Jou! Bakura has been more of a friend to me since the yamis got their own bodies than any of my so called 'friends'! So I don't want to hear even one bad word about Bakura from you!"

"Come on Yugi, lets go." I actually had to tug lightly at Yugi a couple times before he stopped glaring daggers at Jou and we headed off.

"He makes me so angry! The nerve!"

"Don't let it get to you koi."

"How can I not? After the split he and everyone else either became just Atemu's friends or ditched me completely anyways and now that I'm finally happy for the first time since then he wants to come around and say shit?!" I grabbed Yugi and pulled him into another kiss, this seemed the best way to sidetrack and calm him down.

"Calmer now?" He nodded slowly as he melted against me. "Good."

"Did you want us to teach him a lesson?" I could feel Yugi tense in my arms.

"No, don't bother. Someone like that you can beat all day and they won't get the message. Besides, I think little Yugi here put him in his place enough." There were several chuckles and few congratulations to Yugi. I think he was actually starting to feel comfortable around the other guys as well or at least comfortable enough not to be tensed up like a rabbit ready to run. I slowly ran my hands over his back in slow circles as I watched what everyone on campus was doing.

"Mmmm, feels good." I chuckled.

"I'm glad. Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah?" He tilted his head up to look at me so I leaned down to whisper, I didn't want the others to hear.

"Did you mean it? What you said back there?" He pulled away and brushed his lips against mine, it was so fleeting.

"Every word." What was I supposed to do?! I never expected that, I mean I know I'm a cold hearted jerk, hell I pride myself on it! I just never expected anyone to see it and yet still look past to truly like me, much less say they were falling _in love_ with me. Was this something I even wanted? I know I made the offer of this deal and that I figured it would be harder on Yugi, I just hadn't expected it to be something Yugi had wanted for a long time. I was lost, this was all so new to me and I realized I was actually scared. I hadn't expected emotions to come into play and I could end up hurt at the end. I looked down into shimmering amethyst eyes seeing how the tears were about to spill and realized I hadn't said anything to his admission, he probably thought I didn't feel anything back.

"Yugi.. Please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry." I wiped away the tear that escaped and placed my forehead against his. "This is all new to me, give me time okay?" I saw so much hope and emotions I couldn't even fathom in his eyes and it left me breathless, scared and wondering if I deserved it.

"Kura…" I pressed my lips to his in a very needy kiss, this time allowing our tongue to battle in both mouths and he to explore mine. I didn't want to break the kiss but the bell rang, I hadn't noticed but several of the guys kept saying it until we finally broke, both gasping for air.

The rest of school that day seemed like a blur, my mind was so busy trying to figure everything out that I didn't even pick on anyone. Something Goro noticed.

"He really has you hooked."

"What?"

"Yugi, your little boyfriend. Ever since lunch you have been in a total daze." He was right, I had been. I ran my fingers through my hair and realized I could, that I hardly had a tangle, another thing that made me think of Yugi. It took him hours to do that, not once did he hurt me or complain. My mind whirled again, thinking of all the little things, how he would look at me, that night I held him, so many things and times. It all made sense now, it was all there in front of me and yet I never noticed.

"Do I deserve it? I mean…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Bakura. But I guess it really doesn't matter whether or not you think you do cause he already does. Actually a few of the guys thought there might have been something going on between the two of you before now."

"What?!"

"Well, I mean sometimes we would catch you looking at him but more often we would see him looking at you. That's why we went after him, wanting to find out what was so great about him. Its surprising that your dating him, the way you hate Atemu and how much they look alike.."

"He looks **nothing** like Atemu!" My outburst had the whole class looking back at us.

"Why Bakura, was there anything else you would like to share with the class?" I smirked at the teacher.

"Yeah but I didn't bring enough condoms." Wow can that teacher scowl.

"Save it for your little boyfriend." Holy shit! Did the teacher actually just say that to me?! I lost it laughing as did a few of my buddies. The bell rang at that point, school was over.

Yugi was waiting at my locker, it was a nice surprise, him standing there smiling like that while talking to a few of the guys.

"Hey there cutie."

"Kura!" He wrapped his arms around me like he had missed me so much.

"It's only been a couple hours." I ran my finger over the blush coloring his cheeks.

"I know, it just seemed… longer." I chuckled as I leaned down to bring our faces closer.

"Damn, you got it bad for me." He smirked to match mine before pressing his lips against my own.

"Hey, you two mind coming up for air long enough to get out of here?!" Yugi giggled cutely.

"Yeah, lets get going." I switched out my books and wrapped an arm around Yugi as we left. "Coming with us?"

"I wish I could but I have to get everything together for grandpa's friend."

"Alright." We walked him home and I gave him one last lingering kiss.

"You'll see me tonight Kura."

"I better." I winked and we left to cause havoc elsewhere. Perhaps a few stores will have less stock to dust.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter!! I hope you enjoyed..so let me know!! R&R!! 


	5. Playing pool

Hello! Another chapter up! And this one posted a lot sooner than I was planning... But had to get it up for DracOnyx! That story you posted is too great! Now on to my fav part, the reviews!

**Reviews: Thank you to LPGirl05 (Thanks for beta reading the last chapter for me! ), trekkie-54 (grabs plushies and snuggles them while plot bunnies chew on her Not a ouch! Problem! Dang sharp teeth on those bunnies!), DracOnyx, Jazpurz (Okay..wow..lots of reviews! OO..thanks! pats on head We love you to! Miss talking to you, hope that tech writing isn't killing you too much!), mechante fille, Haru, Eve-Of-Misery, mellinde, Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan, and Light Bearer Lucifer. Thank you all again!**

Disclaimer: No own.

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's POV:**

Same day.

I know its not time for bed, its actually just after school. But I had to write! I couldn't believe today! At first when I woke up I thought maybe it had all been a dream, but I had written it down and when I went into the living room there was his jacket, sitting right beside my bag so I wouldn't forget it. I picked it up inhaling deeply, it smelled so much like him.

I hurried through breakfast so I wouldn't miss him before school but as soon as I got there the usual bully started demanding my lunch money but Bakura saved me! I'm not sure where he was but the next thing I knew he had shoved the bully to the ground and had his arms wrapped around me. Oh today seemed like such a blur! His kisses left me dazed and feeling like my insides had melted. At lunch another bully tried to take my lunch until two of Bakura's friends showed up. I found out he had been waiting for me and sent them over to get me when he saw the kid pick on me. I was really embarrassed though when he pulled me onto his lap. It wasn't like he just had me sitting there… he pulled me to sit straddling his legs! It was so embarrassing! But I didn't mind for long, he gave me one of those inside melting kisses and I think the rest of the world faded. I somehow ate my lunch but I was really nervous. I mean there I was for the second day in a row sitting at a table with all my worst tormentors, including the ones who had attacked me the day before! But they all acted like nothing happened! Like I was just another member of their group and supposed to be there.

Their whole attitude towards me changed the instant Bakura said I was his. It felt so strange that in less than twenty-four hours I went from target to someone they would protect no matter what. Its kind of scary to think one person has that much control over so many others. Ever since Bakura got his own body he ran that school. We were all surprised when he said that not only was he sticking around but also that he was going to school. Atemu scoffed at that and I found out from Ryou that no one knows it but even with his attitude Bakura is getting almost straight As! I think in a lot of ways Bakura is so much smarter than Atemu, but then Atemu was born to privilege, he didn't have to worry about anything other than what he was trained for and even then he had advisors that were experts on their subjects. Bakura wasn't though, he was born in a poor village and lived through so many horrors! But he also knows the value of knowledge and Ryou says he is always lecturing them on doing better in school, that without knowledge you won't get anywhere in life. There are so many sides to Bakura it can almost make you dizzy.

The end of lunch wasn't as good, well okay it was and wasn't. Jou came up to me, trying to say I was with the wrong crowd or some shit, I really don't know it made me so mad I wasn't even listening to him. I mean after ditching me like he did and then to come up and say something like that! I flipped a bit, I told him off about how my supposed real friends treated me and I even admitted how deeply my feelings ran for Kura, that I know I'm starting to fall in love with him. Everyone was shocked, you could have heard a pin drop and the shocked looks were priceless! I guess Kura was the most shocked because he asked me later if I meant it. I told him I did and then he didn't say anything, his eyes just looked so distant and thoughtful, so full of pain. My first fear was that he regretted this deal, that maybe to him it was only what he had said, a way to protect me. But then he asked me not to cry, that it hurt him, that really confused me until he said it was all new for him. I guess back in ancient Egypt he didn't have time for relationships and since he has been back I think he just didn't expect anyone to care about him like that. He asked me to give him time and how could I not! I know how I feel for him and if there is any chance he could return those feelings then waiting is a small price to pay.

There isn't any school the rest of the week, which is nice. Kura and his friends are going to a party tonight, he told me to come, wanted to bring me when he went but I had to stay to give a package to one of grandpa's friends. I'm nervous and so excited, I've never been to a party before! I worry I might back out because of nerves but he said Ryou and Malik will be there too so I will know at least three people and several of his friends said they were going. I actually feel safer knowing my old tormentors, the people that haunted my nightmares will be there. Isn't life funny sometimes! Well I am going to catch a quick nap since I had trouble sleeping last night and then get ready to go. I'll write more tonight after the party if I'm not too exhausted.

**Bakura's POV:**

We hooked the last keg up while a few others set out some food, everything from chips and dips to pizza. There had been a little "collection" taken for this party. I couldn't help but chuckle since my boys did most of the collecting and it looked like this was going to be a great one. One of those 'mommy and daddy are rich and I'm bored' type kids volunteered one of their parent's places. It wasn't open to the public yet but it was going to be one of those young adult places. Pool tables, air hockey, basket ball courts. That kind of thing, in other words perfect for a party! I poured myself a beer and sprawled out on one of the couches, claiming it as mine. We had another hour left until the party was actually supposed to start.

"Grab me a sandwich!" One of my group not busy handed me over a chunk of the sub. Not bad. I debated taking out my cell and calling Yugi to make sure he was still coming but decided not to, I really couldn't let it seem he controlled me so much. I sighed, this whole caring thing was a real pain in the ass. I finished my sandwich and got comfortable, maybe I would take a bit of a nap before the party, everyone seemed to have the rest under control since I had picked all the locks earlier for the games and they were now by-passing the need for quarters.

I hadn't realized that my eyes had even closed until I was suddenly jarred awake by the blaring music. Sitting up and rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes I looked around. A few people had already started to arrive and they had just turned on the music.

"Have a nice nap?" I looked over to the shining violet eyes of Malik.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Looks like you guys really went all out on this." I chuckled.

"Well all the donations helped." Malik smirked.

"And I'm sure everyone just loved making them."

"With a little persuasion. So where is Ryou?"

"I think yelling at someone about their music selection or something." I laughed.

"I should have known." Suddenly Malik looked really serious.

"Hey Kura, I heard something this morning I wanted to talk about…" Great, here it comes.

"Bakura! We might have some trouble!"

"Shit! Malik, hold that thought, I'll be back." I stood and headed off to find out about this trouble.

As soon as I got to the front room that would serve as a dance area I knew what they meant. There were about five members of a rival gang standing in the middle of our dance floor. I sighed as I strode over to their leader, a bored look on my face.

"You guys come to cause trouble?" He turned around with a shocked look.

"Bakura! We heard there was a party, didn't know it was your group throwing it."

"Yeah, so you want to start shit or not? Cause if so I would just as soon slit your belly open now and get it over with." Judging from the fear I saw flash through his eyes he had no trouble believing me. Holding his hands up in a surrender fashion to show he had no weapons before speaking again.

"We didn't come for trouble, just to have a good time, not even armed. You can check us over if you want." I motioned two of my boys to do so and they only found three knives out of the whole group.

"We keep these then. You can stay but start any trouble and I meant it about slitting your gut." He nodded and we headed off, I felt like a couple games of pool.

The party had been going for a bit and I was actually starting to worry about Yugi, it was eight now and dark outside. Malik hadn't been back to talk to me about whatever he wanted so I figured I would hear about it from both of them later. I was just about to pull out my cell phone when Yugi came into the backroom talking excitedly with some guy.

"Hey Yugi! Over here!" I almost jumped when Goro yelled it out. Yugi did jump and turned towards us. The kid he was talking to looked kind of scared when I raised one finger and motioned Yugi over. I think he wasn't sure if I meant him to come over as well but Yugi happily skipped over until he was standing right in front of me. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him onto my lap, earning a small squeak of surprise from him as he straddled me.

"Took you long enough." I smirked at him as he leaned down and rubbed noses with me.

"Miss me or something? Grandpa's friend was late, he had car trouble."

"Car trouble huh?"

"Yeah." He giggled cutely, damn how can he always be so cute! "Actually his car is still at the game shop. It wouldn't start again so he had to call a cab to get home."

"Well you're here now." I grabbed his face, cupping my hands over his cheeks and jaw line as I pulled him into a needy kiss. This time he opened his mouth without me having to ask and I delved in, not releasing him until both of us desperately needed air. He rested his head on my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he panted. My hands began to wander over his body, I couldn't help it, my neck was too sensitive. I could hear his gasp as my hands wandered lower until I grabbed his hips, pressing his leather clad body flush against mine.

"K-Kura!" I could feel his nails dig into my shoulders as he buried his face even deeper into my neck. Dear Ra!

"Neck, Yugi. My Neck." I gasped at the sudden lack of warmth when he pulled away quickly, his cheeks darkening further.

"Sorry I for."

I cut off the rest of his statement by mashing my lips against his in a greedy, passionate kiss. He gasped into the kiss as I ground our hips together, still holding onto his. I'm sure he will have small bruises from my fingers but right now that is the farthest thing from my mind. I hear someone saying something about letting him breath but I really don't give a damn. I continue to explore every inch until even I need air and then reluctantly break the kiss to attack his jaw with more kisses and nips.

"K-Kura!"

"Mmmm Yugi."

I loved the gasps and small mewling sounds he made as I attacked his neck. I continued to grind my hips against him, barely registering that I wasn't having to control his anymore to make them grind. I felt his small hands fist into my hair, the slight pain only fueling me further. I bite harder on his neck, wanting to hear him cry out and I got my wish.

"Bakura!"

But instead of pulling away he just seemed to press his body further into mine, grinding harder as my hands began to explore again, slowly lifting his shirt. Everything was going great, I had completely turned off anything going on around us, just concentrating on making Yugi cry out, that was until someone hit the back of my head rather hard.

"BAKURA!" I looked up into Ryou's scowling jade eyes. Shit. "let go of Yugi this instant!"

"R-Ryou?"

Yugi was trying so hard to regain control of his body and stop moving it against mine. I grabbed his hips once again to stop him but Ryou obviously didn't see the action for what it was and I got another hit to the head.

"Let go of poor Yugi right now!"

I let go of him, raising my hands in a surrender motion as a few of the guys snickered and made comments about it being stopped just when it was getting good. Yugi dropped his head on my shoulder, gasping down onto my chest as his fingers untangled from my hair.

"Are you okay Yugi?"

I could hear him still whimpering slightly and started to rub slow circles on his back, even though touching him earned me a warning stare from Ryou as Malik came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist.

"So the rumors are true! You really are dating Yugi!"

Ryou looked shocked as he glanced between Malik and myself before finally keeping his questioning gaze on me.

"Your dating Yugi!"

Yugi had finally gotten his breathing under control but I could tell he wasn't ready to stop hiding yet.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

Ryou shook his head, obviously trying to sort this out.

"How long?"

"Officially?"

Ryou blinked a couple times before looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes, officially."

I shrugged and hugged Yugi gently, hoping he would regain his composure soon, but I guess realizing what had just almost happened between us, and in public no less, was a bit embarrassing.

"Since yesterday after school."

Ryou looked back at Yugi in shock as I whispered in his ear.

"Come on, you can't hide all night."

"Yes I can."

I chuckled and moved my hands onto his shoulders, pushing him back before lifting his face.

"No, you can't. Your supposed to be having fun here."

I watched his blush come back full force as he bit his lip. That's when I noticed the trail of bite marks I had left along his neck and smirked.

"Come on Yugi, come play pool with us!"

Ryou grabbed his hand and I lifted him off my lap.

"But…I don't know how to play pool." Ryou grinned.

"Neither do I! But Malik is going to teach me so he can help you too!"

Ryou dragged Yugi off to an empty pool table while I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sucks to get that close huh?"

"Every damn time! I swear the gods are against me." Goro arched an eyebrow at me as he smirked.

"Your telling me he is still a virgin!" I growled and leveled a glare at him.

"You tell one soul and your dead, got it." He instantly leaned back.

"Don't worry! Secret is safe with me, I'm just surprised its taking the great Bakura this long to bed someone, especially someone who is as hung up on you as he is." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but if it isn't the damn delivery bell then its Ryou calling cause Malik got his hand stuck in the garbage disposal."

We both laughed about that one, its just not surprising to have Malik do something like that. I mean I think Malik is great, lots of fun to be around and all. But sometimes its like he just can't think something all the way through. Go figure.

"Looks like Ryou is winning."

I turned around to look and sure enough, Ryou had half his balls cleared. Of course the fact that Malik was leaning over him and guiding all his shots didn't hurt, while Yugi was still trying to figure it out.

"Well, I better go teach Yugi."

So saying I got up and walked over to the pool table, smirking as Ryou and Malik's faces dropped at seeing me. It was Yugi's shot and I leaned over him, wrapping my hands around his as he jumped slightly, then smiled. I shifted his hands on the stick and moved him to go after another shot. By the time we finally missed, Yugi sneezed just as we took the shot, we had not only caught up to Ryou but were ahead by two balls. They didn't look too happy.

"Kura! Its not fair if you help Yugi!" I smirked.

"And why not? Your boyfriend is helping you."

The game didn't last that much longer as Yugi was covering my face in kisses by the end for helping him win. I found a whole new appreciation for this game. We played a couple more times, followed by some air hockey, which Yugi didn't need help with and even beat me a couple times. Seemed the later it got the more hyper Yugi became, it wasn't long after the air hockey that he wanted to dance. I was not up to it, needing a beer instead but since Malik and Ryou were going Yugi joined them.

"Wearing you out?"

I looked over and nodded. Seemed out of all those around me only Goro had the balls to actually talk openly to me. Either very brave or not concerned about dying.

"Yeah, needed a break."

"He seems to be fitting in well. I never would have thought he could." I chuckled.

"There's a lot more to him then you think."

About that time I had a small bundle of energy bounce onto my lap, just about knocking the beer out of my hand.

"Lot more to who?"

"You." I chuckled at his surprised look before his eyes settled on my beer.

"I'm dying of thirst!"

He grabbed it and chugged the rest of my beer as everyone looked on, shocked. After he finished and handed the glass back to me made this funny little face.

"What was that? It tasted bad."

We all lost it laughing and I handed my glass to one of the guys getting up to get more.

"It was beer."

Yugi blinked at me a couple times, he could have blushed but since his face was already flushed from dancing no one could tell.

"Oh."

My beer got back but Yugi once again intercepted it.

"I'm still thirsty!"

I shook my head as I was handed another beer.

"Brought an extra just in case your boyfriend wanted it."

I nodded to the guy and took a drink before grabbing Yugi's glass and making him stop drinking.

"Not so fast! Your going to get sick."

"But Kura! I'm thirsty!" I handed the beer off to someone else.

"Well chugging that isn't going to help. Someone grab him some water, and something to eat. I don't need him puking." Yugi pouted at me.

"I wouldn't puke!"

"Have you ever had alcohol before?" He shook his head no. "Didn't think so and I'm willing to bet your stomach is empty so its going to hit you really fast."

"Oh. But you don't seem bothered and you have been drinking all night!" We all shared a chuckle.

"Yeah but I drink a lot Yugi so it doesn't effect me as much."

He nodded and attacked the water and sandwich that was handed to him, though he still ended up giggling a lot. I kept the beer away the rest of the night, or as much as I could. I think he snuck drinks occasionally with some help. After his bout of dancing he calmed down a bit and just wanted to snuggle and kiss, which actually wasn't so bad, at least he wasn't trying to get me to do something crazy. Though crazy came to us.

"Yugi Mouto! What are you doing!" All our eyes snapped up and we broke off a kiss as Anzu came storming up.

"Well I was kissing" He was cut off though.

"I can see who you were kissing! Do you know how bad Atemu is going to freak out when he finds out about this! I'm afraid to even tell him! His hikari letting the tomb robber have his way with him! Your supposed to be faithful!"

I think we were all suffering more from shock than anything else.

"Anzu, what am I supposed to be faithful about! There is not now and never will be anything between Atemu and I! Ever! I'm with Bakura! Yes, dating Bakura, kissing Bakura, seeing only Ba-Ku-Ra!"

I smirked and rested my chin on Yugi's shoulder, keeping his back flush against my chest.

"But…but..your supposed to save yourself… until he gets back… he said…"

"I really don't care what that pompous, sex-crazed jerk said! And if he thinks I would sleep with him then he can dream on! The only person I spread my legs for is Kura!"

I busted up laughing as well as everyone nearby while Yugi tried futilely not to blush. I hadn't realized Ryou and Malik had come over until Malik spoke up.

"Seems the great Atemu doesn't get everything he wants after all." Ryou added in his after Malik.

"Yeah, so why don't you include that in your next little letter telling him how great he is!"

I think she was about ready to faint, this did not fit in her vision of the world. But then again her and Atemu's vision of the world ended millennia ago in ancient Egypt.

"Hey guys, it's almost 2 am, lets get these drunks out of here and shut things down."

"Awww, so soon?"

I smiled down at a still tipsy Yugi.

"Yeah, so soon. I have to get you home so you can sleep this off before your grandpa gets home."

I looked up to see Anzu still standing there, obviously not getting a hint.

"I didn't stutter and I doubt you went deaf, so I'll make it simple. Party is over, get your ass out."

It actually didn't take long to clear everyone out and make sure it was shut down for the night. There was a group signed up to come clean it tomorrow. Now I only had to get Yugi home since some of the guys would be walking Ryou and Malik home.

"So should not expect you home tonight?"

I looked down at a very giggly Yugi and sighed.

"No, I think I'll be taking care of him."

A couple of the guys snickered.

"Yeah Bakura, take _real_ good care of him."

"Shut your mouth fool and walk them home. I'll see you two sometime tomorrow."

* * *

Here ends the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! 


	6. So close yet so far

Okay! Another chapter up already! Everyone can thank DracOnyx for holding her fic hostage till I update Your great sweetie! So on with the chapter! I hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think!

**Reviews: Yes that wonderful time! Thank you goes out to the wonderful DracOnyx, Red convoy (yeah Anzu and over half of Japan, not to mention a few other countries..XD), trekkie-54 (poor Kura in this chappie! XD), Rowena Raven, Dark Hikari Twilight, Lady of Chaos 2005, Magiciangirly, Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan (kind of hard not to fear someone like Bakura if you piss him off XD), Eve-Of-Misery, Haru (Kura is anything but a virgin! XD..no..it was stating that Yugi was since Kura's group already thought he had taken Yugi after the alley incident), LPGirl05, Demon fritillary, mellinde, mechante fille (thanks for the e-mail, read through it and it actually gave me a couple ideas.. ), and YamiMisao! Thank you all again! You are so wonderful to share your thoughts with me! I love you all soooooooooo much!**

That being said… On with the story! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:Look, I make no money from this but I wonder how many would buy a story from me if I ever wrote one to be published?..Now wouldn't that be fun, to make money off something I enjoy..XD Anyways..No own, no sue!

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

Well today certainly has been one surprise after another. Finding out Yugi felt so strongly for me and then Anzu saying something about Atemu wanting Yugi, it was all enough to make my head spin. I spent the good part of the walk thinking this over while making sure a giggly Yugi didn't fall. I wonder how much of tonight he is going to remember?

We finally got to his house and after digging through his pockets with no luck he remembered he didn't have them. Oh this was a perfect night. I debated going through a window but decided picking the lock would be easier, especially with no bolt. I sat Yugi carefully on the ground and pulled out my emergency lock pick kit, you never know when you need one, and set to work. Actually it was amazingly easy since the lock was older. I was definitely going to have to change out all their locks soon. Picking Yugi up, I just went for bridal style this time, a lot easier and faster. We headed in, slamming the door with my foot behind us only to have Yugi giggle and put his finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh" I chuckled.

"What, am I going to wake you?"

"You might." Another giggle followed this before Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck. "You know…" I did not like that look in his eyes.

"What?"

I continued up the stairs towards his room.

"Your neck looks very tasty."

My eyes got huge.

"Oh no Yugi! Not tonight, not right now, please Yugi!"

Unfortunately he wasn't listening, I was never letting him drink again! Yeah right, who was I kidding! He laid his head on my shoulder so his breath just barely caressed my skin.

"But why not Kura-chan?"

I shivered but kept going.

"You know why."

He unwrapped one arm from around my neck and slowly trailed one finger down my neck as I bit my lip until almost drawing blood.

"But it looks so tasty."

Oh Ra! What did I do to anger you so!

"Yugi, don't. Please don't."

He pouted at that point and I hoped it was over since we had just made it to his room, few more feet and he would be safely in bed.

"Your no fun Kura!"

I slowly laid him on his bed.

"And your too drunk to have anymore fun."

I didn't like that evil little smirk, I knew I didn't like it and I think because it was gracing such a normally innocent face made it all the worse. Then he did it, he still had his arms around my neck and suddenly lunged up, biting my neck to an almost painful point. He might be drawing blood, I couldn't care, that just made it all the better for me as all reason fled my mind quickly. Suddenly I only knew the wonderful sensation of my neck being bitten and the warm body now under my own. Oh Ra! He made a small growling noise and moved his head from side to side. That was too much, I grabbed his thigh, pulling it up and around my hip as I ground harshly into him, making him let go as he gasped.

"Kura!"

"Yugi."

I growled low in my throat as I almost literally ripped his shirt from his body. He ripped my shirt off, a few button that were actually closed flying across the room as I attacked his mouth. I liked that shirt, wonder if Ryou can fix it? Oh well. I attacked his neck with kisses and nips as I worked my way down, biting his collar bone hard enough to draw blood and tear a cry that quickly turned moan from his lips. I ground my hips into his again as he thrust up to meet me.

"More! Don't… Ohhh Don't stop!"

I was happy to grant his wish as lust and desire flowed freely through my veins. I worked farther down his body with my tongue paying close attention to his pert nipples while my fingers deftly removed my own pants, followed by his. I felt the tremor that ran through his body as the cold air hit his heated flesh. I moved my hand between his legs, taking his hardened length in my hand and stroking it gently as I kissed my way back up.

"Your perfect koi. So perfect."

I moved to kiss his lips again when I felt his body suddenly stiffen. I sat up slightly to look down at him questioningly.

"I… I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Oh Fuck!"

I jumped up and grabbed him quickly, holding him bridal style in my arms as I made a mad dash to the bathroom. Thankfully the lid of the toilet was up or we wouldn't have made it. He sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around the porcelain god. It sounded as though he was trying to empty past his stomach as his whole body shook with each heave. I held his golden bangs out of his face while rubbing small circles on his back in hopes of calming him.

"Ohhhhhh…. I don't feel so good…"

Amazing how a bit of deep retching can ruin a moment. I definitely wasn't in the mood anymore and I doubted Yugi could even if he wanted to. Well maybe if he stayed over the toilet but that would NOT work for me.

"Shhhh.. did you get it all out?"

He nodded slowly and I moved away, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with cold water as he sat up.

"I'm sorry Kura."

I wiped his face off, being as gentle as I could.

"Shhhh, don't be sorry. It happens. Think you can lay down now?"

"Yeah but my mouth tastes icky."

"Alright, stay here."

I got up and ran to the kitchen, digging through the fridge until I found a sprite and ran back up. Opening the soda I handed it to Yugi.

"Rinse your mouth out with it a couple times then take a few slow slips to clean your throat."

He followed my advice, spitting the first couple mouthfuls out before I helped him to his feet and we made our way back to the bed.

"I don't think I can anymore."

"It's okay Yugi, moods long gone." I chuckled as he blushed. "Don't worry about it, its late."

"But…. I wanted you to… umm.. Well be my first… tonight."

I arched an eyebrow as he slowly climbed into bed and I followed, pulling the covers over both of us.

"You planned to give yourself to me tonight!" He blushed and nodded as I sat there, struck dumb. "Your serious!" He nodded again.

"I-I'm sorry you didn't want me.. I shouldn't"

I stopped him by placing a finger over his lips.

"No, I'm just shocked someone would care about me that much is all."

He blushed and smiled as I leaned forward and barely brushed my lips against his.

"How about this, if you still feel this way in the morning then I will be more than happy to grant your wish."

He had this huge grin as he hugged me, thankfully I snatched the cold soda away before it split or came in contact with my skin.

"Thank you!"

I chuckled and laid down, pulling him against my chest.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. Get some sleep now, the sun will be coming up not too much longer."

He snuggled his head against my chest and within seconds was out. I stared at the ceiling for a bit, running tonight through my mind as my fingers played with his hair. We actually didn't have any major fights tonight so that was good. Surprisingly it was nice knowing I had someone there for me, that I wasn't just picking up someone for the night, I had someone that actually liked me instead of just wanting sex. Ryou and Malik had been trying to get me to settle down for awhile now, even tried setting me up on dates. I just couldn't understand what they meant when they talked about it being great having only one person. I always thought variety was the spice of life, hell that had been my usual answer to them. But now this whole situation with Yugi, it all started out in my brain as trying to keep him safe. I hadn't expected anything more than a few kisses during school and him hanging on me when around each other. I had expected him to be scared, to force this but when I found out how happy it made him. It just boggles me to think everything I ever put him through and he not only forgives me but feels so strongly about me.

I heard him mumble my name and worried at first I had woken him, but looking down he still slept with this little smile tugging at his lips. He looked like an angel, so pure and innocent. I ran my fingers over his cheek, relishing his soft skin. He murmured my name again and his smile grew, even in his dreams I am there. I let a small smile grace my own lips as I laid my head back into the pillow and closed my eyes, this was all new, and yeah scary to have emotional attachments like this but if I was lucky enough to have this chance I might as well take it. Ryou and Malik were going to have a field day with this next time I see them. That is going to be ever soooo much fun.

Anzu's words suddenly crossed my mind. So Yugi being in love with me would piss of Atemu to new heights. Looks like this relationship just keeps having bonuses.

Sleep came quickly after that as I easily gave into that wonderful oblivion.

I ran my hands up his slender thighs, oh how good they felt straddling my hips. I moved my hands higher, gripping his hips and with a pleasured cry from both of us pulled him down until completely impaled on my erection. I let out a low groan.

"Oh Kura! So good."

As soon as he was adjusted he began to move, sliding slowly up only to thrust himself harshly down with a cry. My fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips, helping to pull him down each time, my own hips rising to meet him.

"Yes Yugi!… uhnnnn…. So…. Tight!"

"Yes!… Har… oh!…. Harder!"

I knew he would have bruises but like hell I would deny this request! I helped him move faster, thrusting up into him with more force as his hands braced against my chest. I heard the chains rattle again and turned my head to the side, blinking a couple times to clear my lust filled gaze as I locked eyes with Atemu. He struggled at the chains again while glaring over at us.

"What…what's wrong.. At… Atemu?"

Yugi looked briefly over at him while mewls and moans of pleasure slipped from his lips.

"Damn you Tomb Robber!" He lunged against his chains again. "Ra damn you!"

"He.. he already…did… once."

Yugi let out another strangled moan as the bundle of nerves inside him was assaulted again.

"I hope he damns you again!"

I looked back up to Yugi who tore his eyes from Atemu to look at me, leaning down closer to my face I released one of his hips to tangle my fingers into his sweaty hair, pulling him into a fiercely passionate kiss as our bodies continued to move together.

"Yugi! Get away from that filth!"

Our kiss finally broke as Yugi threw his head back, slowing down the pace to an almost painfully slow speed but allowed Atemu to very clearly see every inch of my length sliding in and out of his little hikari.

"But…Atemu…oh Kura!…. I thought… ummmmm…I thought you wanted… to be there when… so good!…. I lost my….. Virginity…"

Atemu was a new shade of red, he looked about ready to kill if he wasn't chained to a wall.

"Yes! To ME!"

I closed my eyes and chuckled as I relished the feeling of Yugi having control above me.

"But… but I don't… oh!… want you…. Yes there!…. I…. I love…. Mmmmm …. Kura!"

"NO!" I turned my head and smirked at the Pharaoh.

"Yes Atemu… mmm… your hikari is…. Damn Yugi!…. Is mine!… mind…body…. So tight!… and heart! Mine!"

It was then the strangest thing happened. We were close to reaching our climax when the most annoying beeping sound started, startling all three of us. I looked around desperately before the Pharaoh started to chuckle, quickly turning into laughter.

"What is so damn funny!"

He stopped laughing and looked me dead in the eye.

"Its time to wake up Bakura."

"No!"

My eyes shot open as Yugi began to groggily swat at his nightstand.

"You set your alarm!"

It was a dream, the whole thing a dream and now I didn't know what was worse. That it had been a dream, that it had ended before I finished and made a mess or the fact I was now left laying naked in Yugi's bed with a rock hard erection that was almost painful. I closed my eyes briefly as my head sunk back into the pillow.

"Before I left yesterday."

He finally made the awful buzzing stop and curled back up to my chest.

"Why in the name of Ra would you do that!"

He yawned cutely before closing his eyes again.

"I didn't know how late I would be out so I wanted to make sure I woke up in plenty of time before grandpa got home."

That made sense, dammit. Didn't leave me much to complain about, well aside from the pain between my legs.

"So how long before he gets back?"

"About four hours."

He slowly began to raise his leg up higher on mine, it felt really good but wasn't helping the situation that he was about to discover. I gasped sharply as I felt the soft skin of his inner thigh move over my heated length. His entire body suddenly stiffened as I bit my lower lip and fisted my hands in an effort to maintain control.

"Kura?"

"Yes?"

My voice was strained and the fact his hand was slowly sliding down my stomach was not helping the situation.

"Was there something…" His hand had finally reached my navel and as he brushed the tip a moan tore from my throat. His hand jerked slightly away but my hips thrust up quickly, wanting more contact. He gasped as he looked up at me with shock in those too innocent eyes. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

I swallowed and reached my hand down, taking his soft hand and placing it on my erection before thrust slowly a few times as his grip tightened..

"I think it talks loudly enough for itself."

I was shocked to see a small, playful smile grace his lips while stroking downwards quickly, making my hips buck up again.

"I think your right, it does."

A little giggle escaped after he said that and I glared best I could, given the situation.

"Yugi, don't play games, I don't have the self control at this point. Your either following through or get out of this bed quickly."

I prayed to Ra he wasn't about to jump up.

"Okay Kura, you took care of me last night…" He started to place small kisses along my neck as my eyes slid shut again. "… so this morning I will take care of you."

I wrapped both arms around his slender waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, our tongues battling the end result being his quickly losing. I let my hands wander his back, caressing every inch as I felt a very tell-tale hardening against my stomach, I pulled him to straddle me. His hand had released my lengths to tangle into my hair as our bodies began to grind together. I relished each small mewling noise he made when my hands found a sensitive spot. The kiss broke and I hungrily attacked his neck, leaving small love bites in my wake as his mewls became moans.

"Kura!… mmmmm yes…."

Both our movements stopped though as the phone rang. Yugi pulled away just enough to sit on my stomach, listening intently as the answering machine clicked on in the hall. I fisted the bed sheets, ready to kill whoever it was that interrupted this time!

"Yugi? This is grandpa, if your there pick up please."

"Shit!"

Yugi made a mad dash, rolling off me and grabbing the phone beside his bed.

"Yugi? You there?"

He quickly turned it on and closed his eyes in an attempt to sound calm.

"Grandpa? Hello?…. Really?" He nodded and I could see the strained smile on his lips. "Okay, well that's good then." I started to place small kisses along his shoulders, loving every shiver that went through him, so sensitive! "What time then? Okay, see you then!"

He hung up and flopped back on the bed. I quickly moved over him and began to nibble at his jaw.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, grandpa did really well at this convention."

He whimpered as I began to suck lightly at his ear.

"Then what is wrong?"

He fingers slowly encircled my neck.

"He's coming back early."

I stopped and lifted slightly to look him in the eye.

"How early?"

"Two, maybe three hours."

I let out a breath and moved back to his neck, hitting the spot that drove him crazy.

"Good, we have plenty of time still."

I bit harshly on his neck, drawing a sharp cry that quickly turned into a moan as I licked at the blood from the small wound.

"Kuuurrrraaaaa"

I moved up, tracing the shell of his ear with my tongue before whispering huskily into it.

"I already gave you the chance to run." I flicked his ear lobe lightly. "Now lay back and enjoy."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, next chapter has the big lemon in it, and well so far I have been lucky but that would really push it so I will post it fully on A F F the link to my account will be on my profile..just in case they ever throw a fit here about my work you can still see it there...Now don't forget to RR! 


	7. Grandpa comes home

Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! And yes the lemon is right at the front of this!

Reviews! And the wonderful people are… DracOnyx (I warned you he was in a mood!), Eve-Of-Misery, LPGirl05, Mechante fille, Haru (nope! Remember he put some where the choker wouldn't cover so he could "show off" ), Sami, Slave Of Darkness, Dark Hikari Twilight, Mellinde, Kounetsu, Jazpurz (takes your sugar away and eats it herself..XD..Atemu will be coming back..not sure how soon but its all in my head! Mwahahaha), Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan, and Rachel Dracon (Your questions will be answered in later chapters, no worries... Just keep reading and reviewing!). Thank you all again! I love hearing back from you and adore all of your input!

**Disclaimer:I don't own. **forlorn sigh

**Warning: Lemon! Yes right at the beginning, big lemon. I will mark when it is over so if you don't want to read then just go down to the marked spot! I wasn't going to post it here evil grin I just can't help pushing my luck! Old habit. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Bakura's POV:**

"K-Kura!"

"Mmmmhmmmm"

I captured Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss, cutting off anything he was going to say as I ground my hips and obvious need against his own.

"Kura… I.. Oh… but"

"No buts Yugi."

I bit down harshly on his neck, drawing a hiss that turned moan as I lapped at the blood before I moved further down. Tracing his collar bones with my tongue as his body writhed under mine, causing our erections to brush against each other's occasionally. I moved my hands down, finding both his nipples and rubbing them gently as my mouth made it's way to the first waiting nub and sucked eagerly.

"Gods! Kura!"

I bit down, making Yugi cry out as his back arched up into me. I then made my way over to the as yet untested nub beckoning to my mouth. Flicking my tongue over the soft pink flesh drew small whimpers as Yugi fisted the sheets. I slowly placed one knee between his closed legs, causing them to part under my insistent pressure. My other knee quickly followed, spreading Yugi's soft thighs nicely around my hips. He had no idea how much self control this was taking on my part. I had never worried about my partner's enjoyment before. Yeah I knew how, I just couldn't give a shit as long as I got what I wanted. But right now it had to be perfect. I wanted his first time to be mind blowing, so I would make sure it was.

"Kura"

His hands came down, moving to fist in my hair but I swatted them away. He once again grabbed hold of the sheets in a death grip. It wasn't that I wouldn't enjoy his hands on me but this was about him. Another day would be about my pleasure. I moved down until finding his navel and slowly traced it with my tongue before dipping repeatedly into the small indention, causing him to once again arch and cry out incoherently.

"I.. Ohhhhhh"

I held his hips down as my tongue moved over his creamy skin until I found his hip bone. I nipped at it before moving just inside and down to another patch of sensitive skin, sucking at his soft flesh. I was shocked at how much strength it took to hold him down at that point. I left that spot, placing a small kiss on his need before moving to his other hip and repeating the process.

"So… mean."

"Shall I stop?"

I sat up to see his face better as his eyes opened in panic.

"Not if you want to live!"

I chuckled but remained sitting up. Moving my hands down I lifted one leg, holding it up by the ankle as my fingers ran down over the smooth flesh, causing him to squirm and toss his head. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the inside of his knee, having that met with a whimper I moved on. Using just the tip of my tongue I drew a line down the inside of his thigh, the closer I got to his hips, the louder his noises became, until right before I reached the junction of leg and hip. I latched onto one spot, where the tendons stretched to his hips, and began sucking hard. I had to put one hand on his stomach and push him back down since his body tried to immediately sit up.

"Dear Ra! Ohhhhhhh"

I chuckled before biting down on the now oversensitive flesh, gaining yet more cries that only fueled my own passions. I nuzzled his sack in passing before giving his other thigh the same treatment, making sure to pay extra attention to any spot that got a more vocal reaction. I sat up slightly and looked at his length, debating if I wanted to pay it more attention, but decided he was riding the edge so closely now that it would most likely send him over almost instantly.

I moved back down and sucked on my finger to slicked it at least a bit, I felt stupid now for not thinking about lubricant, as I started to push the first digit in Yugi suddenly began to scramble back.

"Kura… wait… stop."

I wrapped my arm around his thigh, preventing him from getting any farther away.

"Its okay Yugi, it will only hurt for a minute."

"N-no…"

Okay, exactly how much patience does he think I have!

"Yugi.."

"W-wait.. That… drawer.."

He pointed at his nightstand and I had to admit to being completely lost… unless he had lube! He suddenly turned, reaching for the drawer since he was closer. I grudgingly allowed him enough movement but kept my hand on his thigh. He had pushed me way past backing out by now but when he rolled back he had a small tube of lube in his hand that he offered me. Wow did I feel amazingly stupid, but grabbed it and quickly pulled him back into place. I returned to nibbling at his thigh as I squeezed a liberal amount of lube on my fingers before tracing small circles around his opening.

"K-Kura!"

His hips were starting to buck around again as he was losing control over his body. I quickly sat up and laid one arm over his hips to keep him from moving as I slid my finger 'home' as deeply as I possibly could.

"GYAH!"

I gave him a few second to adjust before I began to slide my finger in and out of his tight passage, increasing the speed until his hips started to move to meet my hand. At that point to put another finger with it and slid both in, relishing his gasp and sudden bucking but I didn't wait, just continued to move them in and out. I needed this and I needed it now. He bucked against my weight again and shouted something incoherent. I moved my fingers in and out of him again, finding a rhythm he responded to. As soon as his body had relaxed around my fingers, which took all of my self control waiting, I added a third and final finger. Doing the same as before, not stopping my movements as my fingers scissor inside him. I didn't want to take him without him being properly stretched but this waiting was torture on my own swollen, tormented member. After three more thrusts, exploring his velvet insides I found the treasure I sought, that small bundle of nerves I knew awaited me to awake it's owner to all new heights of pleasure. Heights Yugi seemed to be enjoying as his back arched completely off the bed and his hips tried to push against my fingers. I pushed them in again and this time kept them in, rubbing those special nerves as his body writhed under my touch.

"Ku-ra! Oh Gods!… Please!.. Yes…more!"

He wanted more, I would give him more. I slid my fingers out and squeezed more lubricant onto my hand before coating my own erection. I watched his body writhe on the bed as he made soft mewling noises, having completely given himself over to the need his body screamed for. I moved my body, his legs wrapping around my waist as I positioned my myself at his entrance. Covering his mouth with my own I swallowed his scream when I buried myself completely in one swift thrust. I released his mouth when his scream turned to mere whimpers though his nails were still embedded in my back, I knew by the sting that I would have some deep scratches, at least a few were already bleeding.

"I-it hurts…" I kissed his tears away in hopes of calming him some. "It's too big Kura.. It won't fit."

"I hate to break it to you love.." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, my body shaking as I tried not to move. "It's already in… it fits… you just need… to relax… please."

"B-but.. it hurts.."

He wasn't going to relax on his own and I couldn't sit still much longer. I shifted my weight to one arm and snaked the other between our bodies. While doing this I attacked his neck again, nibbling and kissing as I started to pump his softening member. It only took a couple pumps before he was once again hard and his legs tightened around my body again as I sucked lightly at his ear lobe.

"Kura!"

"Ready baby?"

He didn't answer, just thrust his hips against my own as if trying to pull me deeper inside. I pulled out slowly until only the head remained before thrusting back in.

"Gods!.. Yes!"

"Ra Yugi!.. So… damned tight!"

I wanted to draw this out, to make him enjoy it and take my time but I knew before we started that time was limited. I adjusted my thrusts, knowing where to aim and was rewarded when it was dead on.

"KURA!"

We set a pace quickly, thrusting into him hard as I slammed those nerves each time. I continued to pump his own erection in time with our hips. He matched my pace easily, though I knew after this he would be cleaning out my back. Seems not only is Yugi a screamer but a clawer as well.

"YES!.. Oh… gods!… Har-DER!…"

I granted his wish and slammed into him for all I was worth, the sounds of our skin slapping being the only other noise besides Yugi's screams and my own grunts and moans.

"I… I'm gonna… Oh Kura!… I.."

"Let.. Go… Cum for… me.. baby"

I increased my pace and Yugi couldn't hold on any longer.

"KURAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He tightened even more around my length, I didn't think anyone could get this tight! I couldn't hold back, between his amazingly tight velvet heat and the warmth that just splashed on our bodies from his release, hearing him scream out my name was the final straw. I sunk as deeply as I could, ramming myself to the hilt in a bruising thrust as I emptied into his tight passage. I continued to thrust slowly a few more times, riding out the last waves of euphoria before pulling out of him and rolling to the side as I gasped to regain my breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX Looky! Safe now kiddies! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling before I closed eyes, intent on slowing my breathing.

"That was…. Wow."

I chuckled before wrapping an arm around Yugi and pulling him to my chest.

"So does that mean you want an encore?"

He sat up slightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips, pulling away before I could deepen it.

"I would love to, but we're running short on time and desperately need a shower."

I sighed as if suffering a great injustice and slowly sat up.

"Alright, lets go get that shower."

Yugi sat up fully with a hiss of pain, I almost felt guilty for not being more gentle but I only did as he asked. He went to stand but fell back on the bed with a gasp.

"Where is your aspirin?"

He had his eyes closed tightly, though a few tears still escaped.

"Bathroom."

"Wait here."

"I found them easily in the medicine cabinet and took out two before filling a glass that was sitting there with water. I was about to leave the bathroom when I thought of one other thing, so setting down the glass I reached in and turned the water on to warm up. Grabbing the glass I went back into the bedroom and hand both glass and pain killers to Yugi.

"Thanks."

I watched as he swallowed both with a few gulp of water and set the glass down.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

Scooping him up I couldn't help smirking at his small 'eep' of surprise. I carried him into the bathroom before placing him gently on his feet, ready to catch him if need be. He made a pained face but stayed on his feet. I stepped in after him and gently made him turn until the hot water was hitting his back while I rubbed small circles.

"Oh Kura, that feels so good."

"Just try to relax koi"

He rested his head against my chest as we stood there for a few minutes. Finally he seemed relaxed, actually he had started to doze off.

"Wake up Yugi, we have to get clean."

"Hmmm? Do we have to?"

"Well I prefer my showers with hot water. See how much it hurts now?"

He stood on his own and nodded his head. Hardly a limp it seemed, well that was good, those marks on his neck would make his grandpa suspicious enough, we didn't need to confirm it yet.

He wet his hair and grabbed the shampoo, applying a generous amount before stepping aside to allow me to wet my own hair. It didn't take long until we both had our hair cleaned. Yugi grabbed the loofa and bottle of soap, sudsing it up well before I snatched it out of his hands and started to lightly 'scrub' at every ticklish spot I had found earlier.

"Kura! Stop that, it tickles!"

"But I have to clean your sides."

"Put down the loofa! I mean it Kura!"

I smirked down at him as I slowly moved the loofa around, looking for an opening to attack.

"You don't want to be smelly when your grandpa gets home, do you?"

He grabbed this can of stuff Ryou called shaving cream and pointed it at me like some kind of weapon.

"Don't make me use this!"

I arched an eyebrow, I mean its a can, I can dodge. So I lunged again but suddenly all this white, foamy goop came spraying out of the bloody thing! I was in shock, and covered. This stuffed smelled awful! Yugi had dropped to his knees, now holding his sides in laughter. I wiped a large handful off the goop off my face and looked at it before smirking.

"Oh, Yugi dear."

He looked up at me while trying to contain his laughter only to start screaming as I pounced, coating him with the stuff. A shaving cream war broke out, he kept spraying it at me while I tried to catch it and smeared it on him. By the end we were both covered and smelled slightly minty as the water tried its best to wash it off us.

"The can is empty."

I dropped down to the floor of the tub, pulling Yugi into my lap after he grabbed the soap.

"What did you have that stuff for anyway?"

"Oh, Atemu bought it when he had to do some commercial that he was supposed to be topless for. He was worried that his chest wouldn't be smooth enough to sparkle right with the oil."

We both lost it laughing! His ego seemed to have no bounds.

"Your kidding! Like he could grow body hair!"

"It was hilarious! He kept following me around the day before asking if I could see the hair, then the next morning before the shoot he wouldn't stop asking me to 'feel if it was smooth enough'!"

We laughed some more, the loofa forgotten when Yugi produced two washcloths. So instead we set about trying to remove the mint smell from each other. I stood and helped him to his feet as we checked each other over, giving the all clear of being foamy stuff clear.

"We should get out and dressed before your grandpa gets here, he might not appreciate you being naked in the shower with me."

Yugi giggled and nodded while I stepped out and he turned off the water. I turned back and easily lifted him from the shower since high steps were still a bit sore for him Grabbing a towel, I began to dry him off, starting at his feet.

"Kura! I can dry myself." I smirked up at him.

"Okay, raise your foot to dry it." He started to but didn't get very far before wincing.

"Point made."

He smiled down at me, I couldn't believe how happy he seemed to be over being in pain. I wondered briefly if I ever would be able to fully understand. Once I had him all dry I wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another, drying myself before we both exited the bathroom to his room, and our clothes. My pants weren't in bad shape but my shirt had only one button left. Yugi blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, let me grab you a shirt, it might be a little tight though."

I smirked at him.

"Like mine aren't?"

"Very true." He walked over with a shirt, giving me a quick kiss before letting go of it. "But you look so hot in them."

"I know."

I smirked as I pulled the shirt over my head and on. It was from some gaming promotion thing I think. No wonder Yugi had it but since it had a really kick ass picture of the Dark Necrofear on it the shirt was now mine. I looked up to see Yugi had been watching me inspect the shirt.

"Like?"

"You do realize your not getting it back, right?"

He just seemed to beam.

"I wasn't expecting it back."

"What?"

"Well it came in with some other shirts grandpa ordered to sell a couple months ago. I had never seen one like it and there was only the one. I knew you would like it so I grabbed it. I had planned to give it to you on your birthday, but now was just as good."

I was shocked, Yugi had gotten me a birthday present months ago! And one this perfect! I walked over and wrapped my arms around his slender waist.

"You didn't have to, but thank you. I love it."

I kissed his lips, delighting in how he melted against me. Slowly tightening my grip, pulling his body flush against mine the kiss was quickly deepening until we heard a car horn outside and Yugi broke away.

"Grandpa is back!" he looked panicked while trying to figure out what clothes to put on. I grabbed a pair of well worn and soft jeans, helping him get into them as he grabbed a shirt for himself and quickly pulled it on. I chuckled as Yugi hurried out of the room and down the stairs, cursing softly at each step. Following at my own pace, I could hear them talking outside once I neared the doorway.

"Everything go okay here?"

"Yes, everything was fine. See, our home is still standing even."

"Well don't get too full of yourself. We have a lot of stuff to unload so I can get this rental back."

"I thought you said you did good!"

I heard his grandpa chuckle.

"I did! Both selling and found some great deals on stuff for the shop."

"Wonderful."

"Well loosely veiled complaints isn't going to get this stuff inside."

"There's more here than you took!"

"Like I said, I found some great deals."

I figured now was about as good a time as any to make my presence known. I stepped out of the shadows of the delivery door to see Yugi's grandpa freeze in place, a look of fear flashing across his face. I walked casually over and had almost reached the car when Yugi noticed me.

"Oh, Kura, great. Do you mind?"

He turned on those pleading eyes of his again, those things were going to be my undoing yet!

"Not at all, you two take the lighter stuff, I'll get the bigger." His grandpa still looked shocked as I stacked a couple boxes and picked the whole pile up before turning to Yugi. "where to?"

"Just inside, we need to sort it out yet."

"Okay, don't try to carry too much, I'll be right back."

Solomon Mouto looked like he was still in utter shock as I smirked at him in passing. It only took a moment to set the boxes down inside and head back for more, I waited just out of sight though to hear how this would go.

"Yugi… isn't that Bakura?"

"Yes."

"What is he here for? And Yugi… what happened to your neck?"

"Oh.. uhm… that… well"

Okay, time to save him, I doubt he could blush anymore. I stepped out of the doorway and walked over to Yugi, lifting his chin and giving a low whistle.

"Wow Yugi, that is quite a mark. Tsk tsk."

I swear I have never seen anyone go that fast from embarrassed to angry.

"Don't you tsk me! You're the one that put this mark there! And you have been damn proud of yourself trying to show it off to all your buddies but start trying to act innocent when my grandpa sees it! I sure as hell didn't give it to myself!"

I held my hands up in surrender.

"I was kidding sweetie! Honest!"

He eyed me a minute, his arms crossed over his chest, that fire still in his eyes. I stepped forward again, slowly wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer. He still glared up at me as I leaned down to nuzzle at his cheek.

"Come on koi, don't be mad, it was just a joke."

I ran my fingers over his ribs quickly, knowing how ticklish he is. It worked wonderfully as he suddenly collapsed into me, squirming and laughing. We were both just starting to really laugh when someone cleared their throat loudly behind us. We froze where we were and slowly straightened up before turning to face Yugi's grandpa, who looked amazingly confused but not angry.

"I have a feeling this will be a long story best told over pizza. Lets get this unloaded then Yugi can call the order in and I will pick it up on my way back from turning in this rental."

"How about I grab the pizzas? It's a couple blocks…"

"You don't think I can carry a couple pizzas a few blocks!"

Oh shit, good one Kura! Think quick.

"No, its not that. I only meant you must be exhausted by now after the convention and the drive."

He looked skeptical but at least not angry.

"It's on my way. I will get them."

I shrugged and stacked the remaining boxes up before carrying them inside. Normally that wouldn't be something I would offer, but I had hoped maybe if the old guy liked me it would be easier. Especially since I don't know how he feels towards Atemu. Apparently my plan failed and now he hates me, oh well guess I can just relax and be myself then.

"You guys going to stand out there all day or get this shit sorted?"

I heard Yugi laugh as he came inside with his grandpa's suitcase and Solomon carried a few small items.

"I was starting to get worried someone had brainwashed my boyfriend or something!"

I smirked as I closed the distance between us, Yugi setting down the suitcase right before I grabbed him by the butt and lifted him off the ground.

"Teach me to actually try and make a good impression."

"Too late for that Kura, he already knows you too well."

"Someone is begging for punishment."

Solomon cleared his throat again to get our attention.

"Did I hear correctly? Your boyfriend?"

Yugi blushed but nodded his head. Solomon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, this is going to be part of that long story I will hear later. I am going to take the car back. Yugi please call in the order and if you two think you can go a bit without groping each other…" He eyed both of us and Yugi looked down, I shrugged. "You could maybe start sorting this stuff out."

He turned and left, Yugi still looked nervous so I gave his butt a little squeeze to get his attention.

"I don't think he is happy about this Kura."

"I guess he will just have to get used to it then."

"Your not… mad?"

I chuckled before giving Yugi a chaste kiss.

"He isn't the first person not to like me and I seriously doubt he will be the last. If he has issues about this then that is his problem."

Yugi gave me this grateful smile before capturing my lips with his own in a needy kiss I was more than happy to return.

* * *

There! The chapter is done! How was it! Let me know what you think! RR! 


	8. Pizza with grandpa

Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Its time for some Kura and grandpa interaction! XD

Reviews: Thank you goes to… DracOnyx (Hope this makes your night a bit better huggles), mechante fille (thanks for watching Tenshi! L..a One Dance dance..grins okay..I will work on it more.), LPGirl05 (thanks for the beta reading!), Rachel Dracon (sorry about that, thanks for pointing it out and hope I did better this time with making the speaker clear!), Dark Hikari Twilight (sorry for the wait! Here it is!), Slave Of Darkness, Not Telling, Haru, Trekkie-54, and Neo Violet! Thank you all once again for taking the time to tell me what you think! It gets the chapters written faster!

Disclaimer: No own!

* * *

"So what do you want on the pizza?"

"Meat."

Even though I was in their storeroom I could hear the smirk in his voice. Did he honestly expect to say veggie or some shit!

"Any particular kind?"

"Anything but those little fish."

"Alright, how about a meat special and a Hawaiian style?"

"Works for me. Hey Yugi, who put up this shelf?"

He came into the storage room, phone in hand while dialing a number.

"Which one?"

"This one."

I pointed to the newest looking shelf that was already pulling out from the wall. It looked about ready to fall without anything on it.

"Oh, Atemu did that right before he left. Why?"

"Its crap. I'm surprised it hasn't taken someone out already."

"I know, but I have no idea how to put one in and grandpa's back won't take doing it."

Bloody great! Figures it always comes down to me. Took me over a year to get everything fixed and working correctly at Ryou's house, at least I learned how to deal with all these new things and more importantly fix them. I was very grateful Ryou's father had purchased one of those book series on fixing things, not only were they helpful on that but the two about wiring helped more than Ryou knows.

"Where is the tool kit?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not going to spoon feed my boyfriend after Atemu's shitty excuse for carpentry brains him."

He told me where I could find the tool kit, thankfully the storage shed out back wasn't too much of a mess. I dug out the tool box and made sure it had everything, only pliers seemed to be missing so I shouldn't have any trouble. I walked back into the shop as Yugi hung up the phone.

"Pizzas are ordered."

"Great. So where do you want the shit on the shelf?"

"Let me see what is there."

It only took us a few minutes to clear the shelf since I had taken everything heavy off of it the other day when the shipment had come in. I shooed him out as I began to dismantle it, I wasn't planning to let anything fall but it looked as though this shelf was holding on only by a prayer to begin with. Sure enough I had it halfway down when the other half gave, I caught it so nothing ended up broken. Inspecting how it was put up told me the whole story, damn Atemu didn't know how to do anything that wasn't a game! He had put the screws directly into the drywall, bet he didn't even bother to look for a support, nor did he put those drywall anchors Malik had taught me about. I checked the damage to the wall, thankfully minimal, and started checking for studs. He only missed them by six inches, way to go Atemu, putz.

"How is it going in here?"

"Considering Atemu put this together, not bad."

"That bad huh?"

"Do you have any drywall patch?"

"Yeah, I'll get it."

He left and I set about dismantling the shelf itself. It looked fairly stable but I still wasn't trusting to that. Sure enough he used small screws that had barely even gone into the wood.

Yugi came back with the drywall patch at that time and looked over my shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to use wood screws or something?"

"If you had half a functioning brain, yes."

"I found the patch, hope there is enough."

He looked at the wall, grimacing before digging through the tool box and opening the patching compound.

"How about I patch this mess while you fix that?"

"What about sorting out that stuff?"

"Well since most of it will be going on this shelf, not much point."

I took the hint and finished taking said shelf apart, this time using the correct screws to keep it together. That didn't take long, so after that I marked the studs out and waited for Yugi to finish. Okay, truth be told waiting consisted of me planting soft kisses on Yugi's neck and blowing softly on his ears.

"Kurrrrraaaaa."

"Hmmm?"

"Your not making this any easier."

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Done!"

"Done?"

"The wall, all patched so now you can finish."

With that said he gave me the most innocent smile, it just wasn't natural, and slipped from my arms and into the other room. It didn't take long and I had the shelf up, level and secure this time. As I was putting the tools away I heard Yugi's grandpa return.

"Back with pizzas!"

"Great!"

I debated on coming right out but my natural curiosity and thief instincts held my feet fast.

"Where is Bakura?"

"He is fixing that shelf that Atemu put up."

"Oh thank Kami! I was certain that shelf was going to fall any day now."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Do you know how to hang one?"

"No."

"Exactly! I thought I would have to hire someone to come in and fix that and the roof."

"What is wrong with the roof?"

"Last rainstorm it was leaking in my room and the kitchen."

I figured now would be a good time to come out.

"I don't feel like doing it tonight so I guess I can climb up and check it out tomorrow."

Solomon's jaw just about hit the floor as I sat the tool box on the counter.

"You know how to fix roofs?"

"Had to fix a couple spots on Ryou's, not to mention Malik and I just about had to rebuild the roof on the garage before we could park our bikes in it."

"I'm sorry, I just hadn't expected.."

"Me to know how to fix roofs? Know how to work?"

I would have continued except Yugi stepped on my foot, course by that point Solomon was already glaring at me.

"I was going to say so willing to help."

"How about we go upstairs and eat?"

Yugi grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up to the kitchen table. His grandpa bringing the pizzas up after us.

Once up there Yugi pulled out some plates and handed them to me while he went to the fridge to get drinks.

"What do you want Kura?"

"Got any"

"No we don't have beer."

"Damn, well then whatever."

He came back with three sodas and set them in their respective places while Solomon set down the two large pizzas.

"Do you drink often Bakura?"

"Only when its available."

Judging from his face that was not the answer Yugi's grandpa was looking for, and Yugi was looking increasingly nervous.

"Why don't we all have a seat."

I grabbed three slices of the meat pizza and opened my soda, taking a long drink while they each grabbed their first slice.

"I noticed you did get quite a bit of nice stuff, was it a fun trip grandpa?"

Oh great, here comes the small talk. I hate small talk, at least Ryou has learned that if he makes us eat at the table Malik and I do it very quickly. So Ryou doesn't bother anymore, he just bought some of these things called "tv trays", little wooden folding tables for one. Handy things.

"Yes it was Yugi. Seems quite a bit has happened here as well. So how long have the two of you been together?"

Wow did Yugi look nervous! I took another bite of pizza and waited to see how he was planning to answer that.

"A couple days."

"I see, and what brought about this?"

The old man took another bite of pizza and Yugi was looking at anywhere but him. I had no idea he would get so nervous after practically screaming his feelings at Jou and Anzu, this was becoming quite amusing but if I wanted this dinner to end anytime soon I figured I had better help him out with the obviously harder parts of the story.

"I stopped some guys from raping Yugi."

Wow, both choked at the same time, and Yugi didn't even have anything in his mouth! I took another bite of pizza. That went over better than I thought it would.

"E-excuse me!"

"Well.. It was ummm after school. Some guys grabbed me and I was really scared. But before anything happened Kura showed up."

"Yugi was putting up a pretty good fight though."

I couldn't help smirking, thinking back to him kicking the whole time, not to mention the bruises that kid is still sporting.

"So how did that lead to… this?"

"Well Kura walked me home and… ummm we were talking…"

I sighed and swallowed my bite, I really didn't see what was so hard about this.

"Okay look, the guys that attacked Yugi are some friends of mine." Wow does he looked pissed. "I didn't know they were going to, but anyways, it was because they caught Yugi watching me a few times and thought maybe something was going on between us. It was luck but yeah I found them and stopped it, walked Yugi home. Unlike that shithead Atemu I actually give a damn about the hikaris, way too innocent for their own good, but that's another conversation. So I was trying to figure out a way to keep Yugi safe, this was it."

"You couldn't just tell them to leave him alone!"

"Sure, I could have but then I might as well hand Yugi a package of condoms and tell him good luck."

"What!"

Wow is he slow on the uptake, I mean it's not that hard to figure people out, is it? I guess he suffers from the same "everyone is good inside" shit theory Yugi has.

"In other words for a few it would work but overall it would just make Yugi a bigger target."

"So making his neck look like a chew toy is better!"

I could stop the proud smirk that I wore at that comment. His neck did have some impressive marks.

"Yeah, he wasn't complaining at the time either."

"Bakura!"

"What!"

"Grandpa, please don't be angry! He is right, just saying to leave me alone wouldn't have worked. But now everyone will think that Bakura would take it personally if something did happen to me."

"You think I wouldn't?"

I couldn't help arching my eyebrow, he's making it all seem like its just a front. I couldn't help but wonder if he is that scared of the old man knowing.

"Isn't there some other way?"

"Even if there was its too late now."

"What do you mean by that?"

Wow can he look angry, you would think I had forced Yugi into this or something, could be that is what he is thinking.

"Well, even if it wasn't for everyone thinking we are together Yugi screaming out his feelings at Jou in front of half the sch OW! Dammit! Why did you kick me!"

"You have absolutely no idea when to keep your mouth shut!"

"Well no! I'm a tomb robber from ancient Egypt! Not some stick up the ass socialite!"

Yugi just shook his head sighing before taking a deep breath and looking his grandfather in the eyes. Guess he plans to lay his cards out.

"Okay grandpa, please don't get upset."

He turned on those puppy eyes and you could see the old man cave.

"Alright Yugi. Lets hear this."

"Well, I've liked Bakura since Battle City, but I didn't know what to do, I mean given everything I didn't think I stood a chance. Add to that sharing a body with his enemy. Well Malik came back and fixed the last part but I still couldn't admit it, I know Kura can seem scary."

"Seem?"

He smirked at my comment.

"Yes, seem. To others I know you are, but… I think I have gotten to know a different side that only Ryou and Malik have seen. As I was saying, yes I have liked him, which is why some of his group noticed me looking at him, I couldn't help it. Kura did save me and walked me home. Faking a relationship was the only thing that would work, he didn't know how much it was a dream come true for me. He hasn't forced me to do anything but the last couple days have been the happiest I have ever been!"

"Weren't you happy with Atemu?"

"Well, when he and I shared a body I wasn't lonely but it also wasn't romantic. I also had my other friends. After Malik came back we all thought it would be great, the yamis having their own bodies, actually I still think it is. But Atemu reverted back to his personality when he was pharaoh and everyone just kind of went their own ways. The last six months have been the loneliest of my life. That is until this week, it started out normal, I thought it turned into a nightmare but instead it became a dream come true. Jou and Anzu both have suddenly become worried about my welfare, or more like the fact I wasn't pinning away for Atemu. I never thought of him like that. But what I told them is true, I love Kura, I'm happy with Kura and, grandpa, he treats me better than anyone ever has. He makes me feel special and truly wanted. Not that I am there because I have to be, or he is there for excitement or adventure, just that he wants ME there."

I had no idea what to say to that, course I realized I was sitting there holding my slice of pizza like an idiot while Yugi looked about ready to break down into tears and his grandpa looked even more shocked than I. Setting down my pizza and scooting out my chair a bit I reached over and took Yugi's hand, tugging it lightly. He looked at me questioningly and I motioned him over with my head, he complied, climbing into my lap as I wrapped my arms around his small body, holding him close.

"Its okay tenshi, calm down."

It surprisingly didn't take long for Yugi to calm down, he returned to his seat and we finished the dinner in silence before going to the living room.

Yugi and I sat on the couch, he snuggled closely against my chest as we watched the movie. His grandpa was taking none too subtle glances at us, I don't think he liked Yugi sitting on my lap, or maybe it was the fact I was rubbing Yugi's thigh, causing him to make small whimpers. Either way he didn't look altogether happy.

The movie ended and Solomon turned off the tv. Yugi's head immediately shot up from where it had been comfortably snuggled against my chest.

"It's late, I think perhaps it is time for everyone to get some sleep. Yugi you look as tired as I feel, and I am sure Bakura would like to get home before it gets any later."

Yugi opened his mouth, I'm sure to say something about me not going but I silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Your grandpa is right, you look exhausted, hell you were falling asleep a minute ago. Walk me to the door?"

He smiled and gave my finger a quick kiss before climbing off my lap, allowing me to stand as well.

"Come on then."

I stood and started following him to the door, noticing his grandpa visibly relax.

"Night Solomon, see you tomorrow."

I smirked as the fear returned to his eyes. Oh how I love that look. Yugi tugged on my hand and I let him lead me to the door, pulling on my boots as he held my jacket.

"Your coming back over tomorrow?"

I took my trench and shrugged it on before cupping his cheek to place a chaste kiss on those lips.

"Unless you don't want me to."

Those two slender arms wrapped around my neck so quickly as he smashed his lips to mine, I was caught off guard but recovered fast enough to wrap my arms around his waist, lifting him off the ground. I moved forward and pinned his body between myself and the wall as my tongue sought entrance to play with his own. It was just getting good when Solomon none to discreetly yelled out for Yugi to make sure he locked the door tightly. Our kiss broke as we both caught our breath and I slowly lowered him to his feet.

"Lock both bolts little one, your other lock isn't worth shit."

He looked up and giggled at me in the cutest way so I couldn't resist stealing one last quick kiss.

"Goodnight Kura. I'll see you in the morning."

I smirked and turned away, opening and closing the door quickly behind myself. I did wait though until I heard all three locks slip into place before making my way home.

* * *

That is it for this chapter, I have already started on the next one! ..Please don't forget to RR! 


	9. Question and answer time

Hello! Please forgive me for taking so long!.. But I caught the worst cold and my brain wouldn't write in my medicine haze…..' …glares at muses and plot bunnies..even they abandoned me for fear of catching it…. I have this chapter done... working on the next one and will be starting the next chapter of One Dance.. So please don't lynch me! chibi eyes

My fav part! Thank you goes out to: Neo Violet, Dark Hikari Twilight, trekkie-54, DracOnyx (huggles glad it helped!), mechante fille, Cody Thomas (somehow I will manage to! Actually I'm very honored! Thank you! And don't work yourself into the ground!), Sami Ryou's Hikari, Yaoi Lover Kamera, Magiciangirly, Haru, YamiMisao, Rachel Dracon (all the answers are coming...just have to wait), Slave Of Darkness, Anon (you don't always get hangover.. Actually the only time I ever did was when I got alcohol poisoning… so it was more the poisoning..and I thought I would be nice to them after all the times they had been interrupted.. XD ), GaLe AyA, Dragon, and KJ(yes I am! XD..and thanks!). Thank you all once again… trust me, all the reviews that came in is what made me struggle through the med haze as much as I could to get this typed out..I felt horrible for making you all wait so long! Thank you also to all the people reading and enjoying my stories!

Looky… a disclaimer..points to sign that reads "She does not own anything other than the stories her twisted mind comes up with that she puts innocent characters through"… Hmmm.. I think Marik wrote that one…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Yugi's POV:**

Wow! I don't even know where to start! I haven't gotten a chance to write before now because everything was happening so quickly! That and Bakura didn't leave until a few minutes ago. I wanted him to stay the night again but Grandpa didn't like that idea, I don't think he is very comfortable with my dating Kura. But that is much later on from what I was going to tell you about!

I went to the party, I almost didn't, I was so nervous and then Grandpa's friend was running late. But I went anyway, since I told Kura I would it left me little choice. I know if I had waited much longer he would have sent someone to get me and that would have been too embarrassing! So I went to the party, and right as I came in some guy asked me to dance. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said okay, there wasn't much left of the song anyway. After the dance I tried to get away to look for Kura but he kept following me, nothing against him, he seemed nice enough but I wanted to find my boyfriend. I said I needed something to drink after the walk and dance, he offered to show me where the drinks were and walked to the back. Just as we got to the table I heard Kura yell something out and turned to look, he motioned for me to come over and the kid looked about ready to mess his pants. Thinking back now I wonder if the kid was afraid Kura meant him? Oh well. I went over and he pulled me onto his lap, a lot of kissing started but that was interrupted by Ryou and Malik, who I think thought they were rescuing me or something.. The rest of the night was fun, Kura taught me how to play pool, I danced with Ryou and Malik and even tried beer for the first time, though I got drunk.

Kura walked me home, we started making out again but I got sick. I was never so embarrassed! Here I was alone with Kura and I end up hugging the toilet and him taking care of me all night! He was very sweet and understanding about it though. I doubt anyone at school would believe me if I told them how gentle and sweet he can be, and it would most likely piss him off if I told, so its my secret.

The next morning we picked up where we left off, but then the phone rang and it was grandpa, I swear the world was against us at that point! He said he was coming home early, I figured Kura would take off, but he only asked how much time we had. I still blush thinking about it… but…. I'm not a virgin anymore! I don't think I could have picked anyone better! He was careful and gentle! It was so amazing, I never felt anything like it, I wouldn't even begin to know how to describe it. Afterwards we took a shower together and he helped me dress since I was still a bit sore.

Grandpa got home right after we were dressed, I went down first and about the time I got to the car and my grandpa raised an eyebrow I remembered I had forgotten my leather choker and my neck had been attacked rather viciously. Well all in all grandpa was not very happy about the situation, I think he is just worried about me and he hasn't gotten a chance to know this other side of Kura.

But while grandpa took the rental back and picked up pizzas Kura fixed the shelf in the stock room, I didn't know it was that bad but I found out it was worrying Grandpa and that the storm before last had damaged the roof in a couple spots. Kura said he would fix those too! I didn't know he was so handy but I suppose growing up how he did that he would have to learn to do a lot for himself.

I don't think grandpa is very fond of him, I plan to talk it over during breakfast but I have a feeling that it boils down to things Atemu has told him. Though from everything that has happened I doubt Atemu is the most reliable source on things such as that. Kura said he would be back tomorrow, so I am hoping after grandpa and I talk he will be more open to getting to know Kura. I can't stop yawning so I shall be off to bed now.

**Bakura's POV:**

No sooner than I walked in the door and the questions started.

"Your back already?"

"Did you and Yugi have a fight?"

"How long have you been together?"

"What brought it about?"

"Do..mph!"

I could not take one more question from those two!

"Enough! Are either of you even bothering to breath!"

I brushed past both of them, shrugging off my trench and tossing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs on my way to the fridge. I also had two shadows following me the whole way as I pulled out a beer and opened it, taking a long pull that drained half the bottle. I looked up to see two hikaris giving me the best puppy eyes they could muster, bloody hell.

"I'm not going to get a moment of peace until I answer at least some of your questions, am I?"

Both shook their head furiously in the negative. This was quickly turning into a long night. I grabbed another beer before walking into the living room with my two shadows close behind. I sat in my recliner and got comfortable as I killed that beer and opened the next one before motioning them to sit on the couch.

"Okay, I'll make this simple cause there is a movie coming on I want to see. Yes Yugi and I are dating, no it wasn't planned, no we didn't have a fight, I'm back because Yugi's grandpa came home, and we have been together since Thursday afternoon. Does that cover it?"

I took another long drink as they processed this information.

"What brought this about yami?"

Great, leave it to Ryou to be nosy. I really didn't feel like it but I explained all the events of Thursday and Friday, having to go into much more detail with them than I had with Solomon. They interrupted me a couple times with their incessant questions but since they kept the beers coming I answered all of them until the movie came on.

"Okay, you little shits are out of luck now, I have a dagger with their name on it for anyone that interrupts my movie."

They both fell silent, most likely since they knew I wasn't joking. It wasn't long though until Ryou couldn't take the bloodshed anymore and headed upstairs, mumbling something about a bath and getting images out of his mind. Malik and I finished the movie, him having a few beers with me and actually grabbing some chips for us during a slow part.

"That was great! I loved the electricity in the water part! Think that would actually work?"

"No clue, never tried it, but be my guest to find out, just hopefully on Atemu. Personally I like the sign falling at the end, took that baka's head clean off!"

"I'm going to check on Ryou."

I smirked at Malik as he headed for the stairs.

"Don't you mean you are going to go climb in the tub with Ryou?"

He gave me a quick mischievous grin before taking the stairs two at a time. It was only eleven by now so I sat down again and channel surfed around until finding another movie. I sat through that one before realizing I had nodded off towards the end, so turning everything off and making sure the house was locked up I proceeded to drag my sorry ass to bed, collapsing on my cotton sheets still dressed. It was only when the smell hit me that I sat up. My sheets smelled good. I looked at my bed and noticed it was made, Ryou must have done this today, damn kid was too nice for his own good! But I wasn't going to complain as I stripped off my clothes and climbed in.

**Next Day:**

**Bakura's POV:**

I smelled something, yes it was definitely food that was pulling me from sleep. And judging from how good it smelled I would have to say Ryou is cooking, most likely to get me out of bed for more questions. Well I was never one to turn down free food, so grabbing an old pair of pants and shirt I pulled them on before heading downstairs, stopping only briefly to answer nature's call. Walking into the kitchen Ryou was at the stove laughing about something while Malik was setting the table.

"What are you making?"

"Oh! Your finally up Kura? I was beginning to wonder if you still lived."

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap and hand me my coffee."

I sat at the table, glancing at the clock to see it was already eleven am. I didn't sleep in too late, just because my hikari thinks everyone should rise with the sun doesn't mean I'm willing to. Malik set a mug of coffee down in front of me and I stared at the steaming contents for only a moment before picking it up and swallowing half of it.

"Here's breakfast!"

Ryou sat down two plates, one piled with pancakes and the other with sausages. I stabbed my fork into the pancakes, spearing four and placing them on my plate while Ryou placed six sausages beside them. Malik poured syrup on his stack before handing it to me and watching as I drowned my plate in the sticky, sweet stuff.

"So Kura, what are the plans for today?"

I arched an eyebrow at Malik's smug face before swallowing my mouthful.

"Heading over to the game shop and seeing if I can finish scaring the shit out of his grandfather."

"Oh no yami! That can't be good for your relationship!"

I stuffed another bite into my mouth.

"Yeah Kura, aren't you even going to try and get along with the old man?"

"Why? Its not his ass I'm pounding."

Ryou choked on his food and turned an interesting shade of red while Malik almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"Besides, he already didn't like me after one look at Yugi's neck so why the hell bother, its not like Yugi is going to stop putting out to me just cause his grandpa doesn't approve."

"What did you do to Yugi's neck?"

"Left a few love bites."

Malik laughed even harder.

"Kura! Knowing… you… it was… more than… a few!"

I shrugged and went back to eating. Ryou and Malik talked quietly about their plans for the day. Seems Malik was hoping to relax but Ryou was hoping to clean the attic for some Ra damned reason. I have no clue about him and his need to clean.

"Malik."

"Yeah Kura?"

"My tool belt still has all the stuff from the roof repair in it?"

"Yeah, I didn't clean it out. Why?"

"I have to take it over with me today, seems they have a couple bad spots on their roof. So keep your cell on you, after I see how bad it is I'll give you a call and have you bring over what I need in Ryou's car."

Suddenly Ryou is giving me this knowing smile, I really hate that smile and Malik is smirking his head off. Great, now what is going through their love-fogged pea brains!

"You do love Yugi."

I just about choked, hell I did choke when that sentence left Ryou's mouth.

"What!"

"Come on Kura, its okay to admit it! I mean hell, you two were all over each other last night."

"Look Malik just cause I won't hit my own hikari doesn't mean your safe."

"Oh come on Kura! Don't hurt Malik, he is only speaking the truth and what is wrong with you actually admitting to caring about someone? Yugi is very sweet, I couldn't think of anyone better for you! And Malik and I didn't have to try to match you two up."

That made me set my now empty coffee cup down beside my just as empty plate. What exactly had he meant by that?

"Ryou, my dear, sweet hikari, is there something your not telling me?"

I leveled my gaze on him, smirking as he began to squirm. He was horrid at lying and could never keep anything from me so I knew this wouldn't take long.

"Well you see yami, Malik and I, well we kind of noticed Yugi looking at you a few times and you know how we felt about you needing a relationship."

"Are you saying you set that up!"

My voice and face showed exactly how unhappy I was at this moment. Ryou wouldn't take his eyes off the table but Malik grabbed his hand and spoke up for them.

"No! We wouldn't have put Yugi through that, honest! All we did was invite Yugi to eat lunch with us that day, we wanted to see if there was a chance between you two."

"And?"

Ryou looked up, from his expression and tears I knew his words would be honest.

"And we planned to invite him over this weekend to try to set the two of you up. It was obvious he had feelings for you but we would have never invited him to lunch that day if we had known it would make him a target like that!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair playfully as I stood from the table.

"Don't worry about it, it all worked itself out. I have to get ready to go, you think you can do some laundry if I leave it outside my door?"

Ryou smiled up at me, relief evident on his face. I know the guilt must have been eating at him horribly, thinking he had almost caused something so horrible to happen to one of his friends. Malik however just smirked at me, great here comes some other smart ass remark.

"Kura, with everything you can do and fix can you seriously tell me you don't know how to wash your own clothes!"

"I know how, I just hate doing it. Thanks Ryou."

That said I left the kitchen and headed to my room, scooping all the dirty clothing off my floor and placing it outside the door. I then went to my closet and got out a clean change of clothes for after I was done, thinking that Yugi and I might go catch a movie. That was when I heard a soft knock on my door, while I was rolling my clothing up.

"Its open."

Malik came into my room and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Ryou is really excited, he thinks you are finally settling down and are even happy."

"Hhn."

I nodded my head while going over to my dresser and picking out a couple knives for the day.

"You know he will be crushed if Yugi ends up hurt. You also know if he is crushed we suffer."

I arched an eyebrow as I looked him in the eye.

"Is this going somewhere? Cause if so then I hope it gets there today."

Malik shook his head and smirked.

"Fine, Ryou is excited but he sent me up to make sure you aren't just playing some horrible game with Yugi. Some devious way to get at Atemu maybe?"

I snorted in disgust. I thought Ryou thought better of me than something like that.

"Look, the problem I have with Atemu is between he and I, and believe it or not Yugi and I share some very similar opinions on said person."

"You know there was a rumor going around that Yugi was waiting for him, that they had been dating before he left."

"And I'm sure I can guess who started those rumors, but they weren't."

"Look Kura, your like a brother to me and while yes we are worried about Yugi getting hurt, Ryou and I are also worried about you getting hurt."

Okay, that caught me off guard.

"Why the hell would I end up hurt!"

He had my full attention now.

"Well I mean the obvious first thought is you getting back at Atemu, but then given the rumors and how Atemu has been acting it does make a person wonder if Yugi wouldn't use you to get back at Atemu himself."

I took a deep breath before hiding the knives I had chosen in select spots on my person. I hated to admit that I actually hadn't thought of that, though given everything that has happened and what I know of Yugi it seemed pretty farfetched.

"Not likely."

I picked up my clothes from the bed, wondering about this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Was I actually letting Yugi get to me that much, so much that the thought he could be playing a game worried me! Ra damn it!

"Okay, well anyway, thanks for stopping the attic cleaning today. I'll get everything ready for when you call, I think Ryou wants to go over and visit with Yugi while we work."

I nodded before opening my door to see Ryou gathering my clothes.

"Leaving already yami?"

"Yeah, I just have to grab some stuff out of the garage."

"Okay, we'll see you later then!"

I headed out of the house by way of the kitchen door to the garage. Stuffing my clothing in one saddlebag on my bike I grabbed my tool belt, making sure what I needed was there before stuffing it in the other saddlebag. I opened the garage door and rolled my bike out before climbing on, pulling on my helmet and making sure the spare was secure before bringing it to life and taking off down the street.

* * *

There you go! I hope it was at least okay..… longer chapter since I feel so bad for the delay! Please R&R! I am working on the next ones now! 


	10. No more leaks

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.. and for those waiting for the next chapter of One Dance, your in luck! Its almost done and I am REALLY sorry that one has taken so long.

Reviews: The huge thank you goes out to Dark Hikari Twilight (there will be a scene of a weaker Kura..but not sure how many chapters away), Slave Of Darkness, DracOnyx (well you know how twisted and devious my brain can get.. XD), Haru, LPGirl05 (huggles thanks for proofing again! ), Eve-Of-Misery, mechante fille, Anei Aikouka, Ryouchan (Yay! You gave this the 100th review! WOOT!), and ghost! Thank you all again soooooo much! I love you people!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned it the rating would definitely be a hell of a lot higher than it is! XD In other words, I don't own.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Yugi's POV:**

I know I usually wait until bedtime to write but I wanted to get this in before Kura gets here. He said last night that he would be coming over this morning, I hope its rather soon. Grandpa and I kind of got into a fight over him. It all seems rather silly to me, but I can understand where grandpa is coming from. I didn't talk to him about my feelings, about who I had a crush on and Atemu and I were very close before he got his own body, even I admit that. But none of us saw the personality shift he would do once given the freedom, and even back then it was more a brotherly love for me. I just had my heart and eyes too set on Kura to see anyone else in a romantic light. I know that sounds silly, and of all the people why him, but I just couldn't help it. That is how my heart choose to go and even though I hid it, I wasn't about to fight it.

I was talking about this morning though. Grandpa waited until I came down to eat, then sprung it on me at breakfast. How he was worried Kura was using me, and how I was so easily falling into doing whatever he said, just stuff like that. Oh! And he wasn't happy about my neck… "next thing you know he will be trying to talk you into having sex", somehow I kept a straight face on that one, not sure how though. I explained to grandpa that there was a lot more to Kura than he let people see normally, that once you got past the shields and guards he was really nice. I think he had a hard time believing that the person he had seen so far was a way for the real Kura to feel safe after all the pain in his life, but I'm hoping he will do as he promised and give him a chance.

Well I am still feeling a bit worn out from the last couple days so I think I will take a nap until he gets here and write more later.

**Kura's POV:**

I pulled into the game shop parking lot and turned off my bike, removing my helmet and pocketing the keys before I grabbed my belt and tools, slinging them over my shoulder and grabbing my spare clothes, tucking them under the same arm.

I walked into the store, a greeting dieing on Solomon Mutou's lips before he quickly turned back to the customer he was ringing up, bidding them a good day as they left. I let my attention wander about the store as I waited, looking at a few new occult cards he had gotten in.

"Bakura."

I looked at the old man, arching a brow delicately as I sauntered over to the counter he was behind.

"That's my name old man."

He scowled at me, guess he doesn't like his age pointed out.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you would rather hire someone to work on your roof then feel free, I can always go entertain myself with little Yugi."

I smirked as his eyes narrowed at me.

"What kind of game are you playing? I don't like people playing with my grandson's heart."

"Who said I was playing any games with him?"

The mistrust never left his eyes, this was very amusing.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you have feelings for Yugi after everything that has happened? After everything I have heard about you?"

I shrugged.

"I never had anything against Yugi, it was that damned Atemu I was after, but believe what and who you will. I really could care less."

Turning away from his shocked face I headed over to the door leading back into the house, going up the stairs without so much as a glance back.

Reaching the living room I called out for Yugi but since I received no response I decided that maybe he was in his room. Heading on up I opened his door to see the cutest site, little Yugi curled up like a kitten on his bed. Damn that kid can be way too cute. Wait… I just said cute, I have a cute boyfriend! Oh bloody hell. I smack myself in the forehead, first I say cute and now I'm cursing like Ryou, I am spending way too much time around the hikaris! I set my clothes down on his dresser and hooked my tool belt around my waist, making sure I had everything I would need. Opening the window to climb out I heard a soft, sleep slurred voice behind me.

"Kura? What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, go back to sleep chibi ichi, I'm just going to look at the roof, it won't take long."

He rubbed his eyes while sitting up in bed.

"It's okay Kura." He shot me one of his bright smiles. "I'll stay up in case you need anything."

"Alright."

I used his desk chair for the added height, not that I had to but it just made it easier. Once I got out there I found the roof to be in better shape than I had thought it would be. A bit of climbing around and I had found all of the spots the old man was talking about, as well as a few others that would give soon. So setting to work I removed the old shingles over those spots, or what was left of them. Clearing away the debris I got everything ready to repair it before heading back inside to call Malik.

I dropped quietly into the room, noticing Yugi was very engrossed in a book while facing the other way, I just couldn't help myself as I walked silently up behind him and smacked his butt. I dropped laughing! I swear he came a good two feet straight up off the bed and screamed like a girl! I couldn't stop the tears as I clutched my stomach and he glared.

"Bakura!"

I suddenly felt a pillow hitting me repeatedly about the head and chest, and it still took a bit before I could calm down enough to grab it, course he had already knocked me down to the floor so I gave the pillow a quick jerk. A very surprised Yugi came tumbling down into my lap, surprisingly he still had hold of the pillow. I smirked down at him as I wrapped my arms around his, pinning him to my chest.

"Well, well… looky what I caught."

"You ass! That hurt!"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

His smirked matched mine as he caught me off guard by suddenly standing up and dropping his pants, showing off a very red hand print. I hadn't realized I hit him that hard. But since he had it out for kissing… I grabbed his hips to keep him still and proceeded to cover the angry welt in butterfly kisses as Yugi giggled and squirmed.

"Kura! That tickles! Stop."

"I'm… just… making… it… better…"

I almost had covered all of it when his grandpa yelled for us.

"YUGI! Telephone for Bakura."

"Dammit! Ten bucks says its Malik."

Yugi arched an eyebrow at me as he pulled up his pants.

"You so sure of that Kura?"

I grabbed his phone and turned it on, not waiting before I spoke.

"Hello Malik." I smirked at Yugi as he pouted. "Yes I already checked out the roof so bring everything and your tool belt. It shouldn't take too long. Alright, see you then."

I turned back to my pouting Yugi.

"What?"

He dropped onto the bed, not facing me before mumbling something towards the wall. I climbed onto the bed, sitting right behind him and began to nibble lightly at his ear.

"What was that again?"

"I said not fair."

He tried to squirm away but wrapping one arm tightly around his waist prevented that.

"What isn't fair chibi tenshi?"

"That bet! You knew he was going to call and you didn't even give me time to decline!"

"Awwwww, upset cause I won?"

"I'm not paying you ten bucks."

"But I won the bet."

"I'm still not paying!"

I smirked evilly as I slowly let my arms relax, trailing my hands down to his thighs.

"Well… there are other ways you can pay your debt."

At that point I gave his inner thigh a gentle squeeze, relishing the squeak it got me. Of course Yugi also came out of his sitting position and tackled me back onto the bed as he straddled my waist, an almost evil smirk on his face. That was unnerving.

"Oh, I'll show you 'other ways'."

Suddenly he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head, we both knew it wouldn't be any effort for me to regain control, but I was much more intrigued with what he was planning.

"First things first." Yugi sat up, releasing my wrists as his fingers trailed down my body until reaching my tool belt, unhooking it before I arched my back, allowing him to slide it away. I couldn't say I wasn't grateful, it was digging into my back like a bitch. "That has to go… and so does this."

He hooked his thumbs under my shirt, moving his hands back up in a torturously slow pace, taking the material with him. When he reached my nipples he gave each a playful pinch, smiling as I hissed before continuing to remove all clothing from my upper body, discarding it casually on the floor. What Malik said this morning crossed my mind again but looking up at how Yugi's eyes were hungrily devouring me I could easily push it aside. I moved my hands to grab him, only to have him push them back down on the bed and shake his head "no". So Yugi wanted to be in control, this could prove fun. Giving him a smirk and a wink I let my arms relax above my head, signaling that I would submit, for now anyway.

He smiled down before tangling his own hands into my hair, claiming my lips in a hungry, almost desperate kiss. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue free reign and shuddered at the moan coming from him as he explored. It didn't take long into the kissing before Yugi forgot he wanted control and I had his amount of clothing matching my own, things just getting interesting when we heard voices in the hallway, coming closer.

"No this won't take long Ryou, Kura said he already had everything set up."

"So we will still be able to make the movie?"

"Yes, don't worry your pretty little head off."

"Do you think Kura and Yugi will want to go as well?"

"You can ask Yugi."

I dropped my arms out to the sides and groaned, we always get interrupted! Hell, I'm surprised we got to screw once!

Yugi though started placing light, playful kisses on my face and neck, making me unable to help but smile.

"Cheer up Kura, maybe I can convince grandpa to let me stay over at your place tonight."

I arched an eyebrow. Now that was a good idea!

"KUUUUUURA! YUUUUUUUUGI! We hope your still at least partially dressed!"

The door opened to a grinning Malik and blushing Ryou as Yugi was climbing off of me.

"Unfortunately you get your wish Malik, we're still dressed enough."

Malik tossed me my shirt before taking his belt off his shoulder and putting it around his waist.

"So how bad is it? Going to take us long?"

I pulled my shirt on before picking up my own belt and putting it back on, grabbing the few tools that had spilled out and replacing them to their spots.

"I already told you it shouldn't, I have it prepped so we just have to reseal and shingle."

I took the rope from Ryou and slung it over my shoulder.

"How many spots?"

"Four, pretty easy. Ryou, you want to go down to the car and take everything to the edge, we'll lower the rope to you."

Ryou smirked, yeah he is around Malik and myself too much.

"Gee Kura, would it be just like when you two worked on our roof? Cause you know my memory doesn't hold past a couple days."

I arched an eyebrow as Malik giggled and gave Ryou a quick kiss before climbing out the window.

"Alright smart ass, get going then."

I followed Malik's example and gave Yugi a quick kiss before climbing out as well. I never said he didn't have good ideas.

We headed over to the edge nearest where they parked, it was pretty simple, lower the rope and Ryou and Yugi tied stuff on, raise the rope and we had what we needed. Well, after a few times of hauling shit up. After that it didn't take us long, Malik being like me in the fact that he didn't do useless chatter, we just got the job done, talking only when needed. Moving from one side of the roof to the opposite we finally found ourselves at the last spot, this one being almost right over the kitchen window. We looked at each other and smirked when we heard voices through the open window.

"I have never seen him this happy, its amazing."

"I'm glad I can make him that happy. Its just all still so new. You think they are about done?"

"Hopefully getting close, or we might miss the movie because I am not going out in public with them until they shower!"

We heard both giggling like crazy, sharing a look as we shook our heads and hurried with the last spot. Done with the last shingle we began to gather everything up when the window drew our attention again.

"Shop not busy today?"

"Not really, I closed it down so I could break for lunch. What are you two boys up to?"

"We're just waiting for Kura and Malik to finish with the roof. Is it okay if I stay the night at Ryou's place tonight?"

"Don't you mean in Bakura's bed!"

"Grandpa! Please don't be like that, give him a chance, he isn't how you think."

"I'm not stupid or blind Yugi, your neck speaks volumes about what he is after."

"He isn't just after sex! He really cares about me! And I love him! I'm not going to break up with him just because you believe Atemu's lies."

"Sure that isn't what he is after, lets see how helpful he is after he gets what he wants."

I had never heard Yugi sound so angry, or his voice so cold, calm and eerie. I liked it, the little one definitely had more balls than I had given him credit for.

"Well so far he has fixed a shelf and is repairing a roof."

Malik and I looked at each other, shock written on our faces as we tried to contain the laughter that followed. I could hear Yugi's grandpa choke and cough.

"Are.. are you telling me you actually are dumb enough to have slept with that thief already!"

"If that is what defines 'dumb' to you then I am happily idiotic!"

Oh shit, this wasn't calming down, if anything it was still heating up. I jumped up and dashed to the window. Malik stayed behind, gathering everything to lower back down. I ran through the house and skidded to a halt right before the kitchen door.

"What kind of life could he offer you!"

"The best I have ever had!"

I opened the door, letting it bang loudly against the wall, making all eyes settle on me.

"Calm down chibi tenshi."

"I won't! I'm not going to sit here and let him talk shit about you! Especially after how much you have helped already!"

"Yugi Mutou! Don't you dare use that language in my house!"

"I'm not a kid anymore grandpa! I make my own choices, you can't tell me who to love! And Kura is far better than Atemu any day!"

"A thief better than Atemu! I don't see how you figure that! At least Atemu makes good money and has a good reputation!"

"Yeah, great reputation! For fucking everything with a hole he can stick his dick into!"

"YUGI!"

I quickly closed the distance between Yugi and myself, turning him away from his grandfather and facing me instead.

"Calm down koi, please. Just take a breath and calm down. Ryou, Malik is ready to lower our stuff down, go give him a hand please."

"This is between my grandson and myself Bakura, keep out of our family affairs, please."

I could tell it was with great effort that he added the please on.

"Why! This involves him too grandpa, or do you think that in addition to being a thief he is stupid! Well guess what grandpa.. he isn't! In fact unlike Atemu he doesn't view school and knowledge as a waste of time! And he is in the top of our class!"

"Yugi, come on, you need to calm down and get ready to go before Ryou flips about missing the movie."

"Don't even think about it young man! Not while you live under my roof! You are not going out tonight and you are NOT staying the night with him!"

"I am going out, and I am staying the night. If the issue is me doing what I want while living under your roof, then that can be fixed."

Yugi stormed out of the kitchen at that point, not even bothering to go to his room and get his stuff, instead he headed toward the front door. I took off, catching up quickly, I didn't need him getting any more riled.

"Yugi! If you leave this house then don't look back!"

I glanced back at the old man, I knew he didn't mean it and I think very soon he and I are going to have a talk.

"FINE! I won't!"

With that said, Yugi stormed out the door.

* * *

And that is it! I hope you enjoyed it! If so then please R&R! ' 


	11. never give hikaris ice cream

Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your patience!

YAY! I have only been trying to get this up since yesterday! XD

Reviews! A huge THANK YOU goes to KawaiiAikurushiiKitsune (more stories of this pairing?), trekkie-54, Dark Hikari Twilight, mellinde, Slave Of Darkness, LPGirl05, Haru, Dragon, ShatteredSoulofGlass, Shadow Kat, YamiMisao (I was laughing when I wrote it. XD ), mechante fille, Rachel Dracon (its gone on the back burner until I finish this and One Dance, it just wasn't as popular and I wasn't certain where I wanted it to go.), Neo Violet, Jazpurz, Inu-Ice-Dragon, and Chrisoriented. Thank you all!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Bakura's POV:**

I raced home, taking a few back alley shortcuts. Yugi had gone with Ryou and Malik, I knew they would try to calm him down, actually Yugi staying the night wasn't such a bad idea. I don't mean just for my libido, but also to give him and the old man time to cool down. The old guy was really freaking out about this whole thing.

Quickly taking a shower before I went to my room to dress, thankful Ryou had gotten one load of laundry done, I had something to wear. I had just pulled on my shirt and was grabbing my boots when I heard the front door open, Malik yelling something about a shower as he raced upstairs. Coming downstairs I found Ryou and Yugi in the living room, so I did the logical thing, stood in the doorway where they couldn't see me and listened.

"Yugi, just relax tonight, you both need to calm down."

"But I don't get it! I mean he won't even give Kura a chance!"

"He is your grandfather, he worries about you."

"He should just be happy that I'm happy!"

"Bakura doesn't have the best reputation."

"I don't care! They don't see the side of him we do."

"Gee hikari, nice to know you think so highly of me."

I smirked as both looked over at me in shock, Ryou's mouth actually falling open as I made my way to the couch. Dropping my boots I fell back on the couch, stretching out to wait, though I instantly had a Yugi crawling onto my lap and wrapping my arms around himself.

"Feel like being held?"

I smirked as he nodded before nuzzling into my chest.

"Well since you have this under control I am going to go change."

"Have fun, but you better not make us miss the movie! Save it for after."

"Kura! Some of us aren't as sex crazed as you."

"More so the pity."

He just doesn't blush as easily anymore, I think between Malik and I he has learned to take things in stride. Though the little bundle of blush in my lap caught my attention.

"Hmmmm… you didn't grab anything for staying the night."

"I kind of didn't think about it."

I chuckled, 'kind of didn't think about it', now there was an understatement.

"Yeah, I guess you were too busy yelling at the old guy and storming out. This just means you have to sleep in the nude."

Oh look, the blush increased.

"I guess so."

I let my hands dance lightly up and down his back, loving the shivers they produced.

"But I can't make any guarantees about my hands, they just have this habit of wandering."

He leaned back and smirked up at me, this was the Yugi I liked.

"Oh? Is it just your hands?"

"Well, my tongue has been known to follow their lead."

Suddenly that petite frame was straddling my lap as his fingers moved over my chest.

"So, are they the only ones that like to explore?"

"Oh I have something else that wants to 'explore' you thoroughly."

He was just leaning forward, not even an inch away when there was a loud thump at the bottom of the stairs followed by Malik's voice.

"Time to go! Come on!"

Yugi climbed off as I grumbled and pulled on my boots.

"So how are we doing this? All going in Ryou's car or what?"

"Malik, if you think I'm going in Ryou's car and be stuck with the two of you all night then get your head checked. Yugi and I will go on my bike."

So saying I grabbed two helmets out of the closet and tossed Yugi one of Ryou's leather coats.

We walked out of the theater several hours later, and I didn't even get a nap in.

"Wasn't that great!"

"Ryou, it was people singing at each other! Very little bloodshed, I mean hell, if he was going to kill people then add some flare!"

I could hear Yugi and Malik trying desperately not to laugh at the present conversation between Ryou and myself.

"Yami, it wasn't about the murders! It was about love, one of the great classic stories!"

"Classic as in old and boring."

"It was NOT boring!"

"I fell asleep, or would have anyway."

I winked at a now blushing Yugi.

"Just because everything didn't blow up does not make it boring! It has a story, a plot, something other than special effects."

Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist from behind.

"Love, give it up, you aren't going to convince him and if Yugi didn't have his hand on Kura's crotch through the whole movie he probably would have fallen asleep."

"YUGI!"

Wow, Ryou and Yugi were matching shades of red, I can't resist as I wrap an arm around Yugi's waist and pull him tightly against my side.

"Yeah, he kept me up and now I'm going to return that favor… all… night… long."

I smirked as both turned a brighter shade, Malik just about lost it laughing. I guess Ryou isn't so immune after all, good to know.

"That can't be THE Bakura! Hanging out with a bunch of kids!"

My head whipped about, towards the voices as my free hand snaked to my back where my knife is kept. I could feel Yugi stiffen against me so I gave him a quick squeeze to reassure him before pushing him back with Ryou and Malik. I could see Malik already had one hand where he kept his knife. That was one thing, out of all the hikari's at least Malik could handle himself… and we had gone through this before. Our strategy was simple, I handle the brunt of the force, anyone gets past me and they have to face Malik. Ryou knows if it looks bad to get the hell away, that with him not knowing how to fight would only hinder us, so I knew Yugi would be okay.

I watched three guys come out of the shadow, instantly sizing them up. All three were taller than me, one wiry, I would watch him, the other two muscled up.

"You dipshits found me, so what the hell do you want?"

"Wow, even without his little group he talks tough. If you haven't noticed you are outnumbered and out muscled."

The skinny guy was talking, just like I figured, the little leader here. I smirked, I need an ass to kick after everything lately.

"But not outclassed."

"You honestly think you can take us on!"

I snorted in derision at that comment.

"Take you on! Hell, I'm going to kick your asses so hard you'll be lucky to crawl away from here."

"Your talking an awful lot of shit."

"You know, every time you open your mouth I'm finding it harder and harder to find a reason to let you live."

I knew that would do it, these idiots figured they had the upper hand just by numbers, they weren't even going to give me a sweat. I watched the skinny guy nod at the other two, who promptly launched themselves towards me as a team while the supposed 'brains' of the group tried to circle behind.

"Damn, you idiots are too predictable!"

I pulled my knife as I ducked under the first fist to swing at me, completing an arc with my knife, satisfied with the blood that began to pour from the gash I made across his ribs. Though after that stunt I had to roll out of the way of the second guy.

Now one was more worried about the pain in his side than what I was doing, that left me with two. I had to keep them angry, keep them acting without thinking.

"Looks like things are evening up already, I knew you boys couldn't show me a good time. I mean damn, do your seme boyfriends know your out here playing with the big boys?"

That did it, the next muscled guy did a full lunge for me, only to discover I was no longer there. Though I did step back in time to bring my blade slicing open one of his butt cheeks. Not a fatal wound, but it would damage his pride.

That and watching him hop around holding his ass is priceless!

I turned to the last guy left, he had his knife out, shining dully. I brought mine to my lips, letting my tongue slip out and lick off a bit of the blood, seeing the shock pass through his eyes told me he knew now that he was in over his head. I didn't get the title of Thief King in ancient Egypt and recently in Domino the nickname of white haired demon for being nice.

He glanced between his two now wounded friends and myself. You could see him calculating his odds before he dropped his knife. I had to admit, I was disappointed, and debating kicking the shit out of him because of it. Ryou, though, brought me out of my thoughts of blood and pain.

"If your done with your fun can we go get our ice cream now!"

I took a deep calming breath before turning to face the others. Malik stood there, seemingly relaxed though his eyes never left our would-be attackers, Ryou looked bored, Yugi though looked slightly shaken. I forgot it wasn't that long ago that he was usually the victim for idiots like these.

"Yeah, lets go get that ice cream."

Ryou handed me a handkerchief to clean my blade as I walked over. Cleaning my blade before I wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him gently away from where the guys were stumbling away.

"Does that happen often?"

I shrugged.

"Not too much, either I have my group with me or most have learned better. Every now and then idiots come along."

He wrapped his arm around my waist in return and we continued our evening, though looking back I really should have said no to three hikaris getting ice cream.

"But Kuraaaaaaaa! Why not!"

"Because I am not sitting up for the next twenty-four hours watching them!"

"But they are good movies."

"Fine, you watch them with the other two hyper nuts. I've seen them once, I'm good with that."

"Only once! Oh there is so much more you catch each time you watch though."

"Look Yugi, sweetie, there is only so many times I can watch a small furry person travel a land to throw some ring in a mountain."

"There is more to the story than just that! And besides I'm too wired to sleep!"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him flush against my body.

"Who said we have to sleep? I know a good way to take care of your extra energy."

"But what about us yami?"

I couldn't help my smirk as I looked at Ryou.

"If you two have been sharing a bed this long and don't know how yet, I'm ashamed to be your yami. Besides, I don't have the energy to screw three hyper hikaris tonight."

"Hey!"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"Maybe another time then."

Malik's, being the last busted me up, Ryou's red face didn't help and the fact Yugi was now swatting at me.

"What do you mean by that! You think this is a hikari screw fest!"

"Come on Yugi." I pulled him against my body. "You know which hikari I want to pound into."

Now Malik had a pissed Ryou on him, I did not want to be in his spot!

"And what did you mean by 'maybe another time'! You WANT my yami screwing you!"

Malik just got a wistful look on his face.

"Ahhhh, being the middle in an albino sandwich."

Ryou's jaw dropped as I once again lost it laughing. That was priceless, and actually left Ryou speechless.

"Hey! What the hell am I, chopped meat! You can't just go screwing my boyfriend."

"Actually koi, I think he wanted me to screw him."

"I don't care! What about me!"

Malik looked thoughtful.

"Well, you could be under Ryou, his size is good and he is talented."

Yugi turned beat red.

"I am not being bottom of a fuck pile! I'll get squished!"

Okay, if this didn't stop soon I was going to be in serious pain, my side was already sore from laughing at these three 'innocents' arguing over who would be bottom.

"That's it, I have energy to take care of, now."

"And what makes you think I will…"

Oh I know Yugi isn't arguing with me now! I leaned down and quickly scooped him up, slinging him over my shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down!"

"Just as soon as we get to my room."

"Kuuuuuuurrrrraaaaaaaa"

"Yes koi?"

I took the stairs two at a time as we left a laughing Malik and Ryou behind.

"This isn't funny!"

That statement would be a lot more believable if he wasn't laughing through it.

"Then how about this?"

I tightened my grip on his thighs with one arm while my other came around to tickle just above the back of his knees. I was rewarded with a loud scream and more laughter.

"No!… N-no!… S…stop!…"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

I did stop tickling him though, to open my bedroom door, kicking it closed behind us as I carefully dropped him onto my bed.

* * *

And now..the big question..to lemon or not to lemon?..hmmmm.. R&R! 


	12. one splendid night

Alright... I know I haven't updated in awhile and I have no excuse... yes I'm a horrible person... but since I'm about to take a trip I knew I had to get this one up. here goes and as soon as I get back I will work on all my fics again.

Disclaimer: no own, enough said.

I looked down at the giggling teen on my bed, giving no warning before I pounced, pinning his small body completely under my own. I smirked wickedly before immediately attacking his neck with nips and kisses. Yugi threw his head back, baring his neck to my ministrations.

"K-Kura!… Oh!"

"Yes?"

My voices came out muffled since I wasn't slowing down in my enjoyment of his flesh. He gasped as I worked my way up, nibbling behind his ear.

"I… uh… I OH!…"

I knew he wasn't protesting, his body told me well enough as his hips bucked and ground into my own, his fingers threading into my hair, pulling me closer. I had him now, no time limits, no interruptions. Of course I jinxed myself since I leaned up slightly to help Yugi in removing my shirt and there was a knock at my door, followed by someone slowly opening it. I didn't care if Malik chopped his damn arm off! They were NOT interrupting! I grabbed one of my knives that happened to be sitting on the nightstand and sunk it into the frame of the door. I smirked at hearing a small eep followed by the door closing. I am so glad they can take a hint.

Turning back to Yugi I noticed he was still dressed.

"Hmmm, that is a problem…"

I love the confusion and unspoken question in his eyes, that is until I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. As I began to unbuckle his belts, his small fingers started working frantically on my own pants. I couldn't hold in the relieved sigh as my swollen member sprung free of the quickly becoming painful confines. I quickened my pace, anxious to catch up, as I stood to pull Yugi's pants off of him I also shook my own off, kicking them to the side.

I took a moment to admire the now naked male on my bed. Petite frame, slender body with nice curves, firm thighs, tight ass I could just get a glimpse of from one of his legs being slightly bent, his body open to me, hair fanned out on my bed, the lightest sheen of sweat giving his skin a glow and eyes that screamed their desire. Yes, I know exactly how lucky I am, and I think about that good fortune as I slowly climb back on my bed, moving up his body until I claimed his lips. The kiss heated up quickly, Yugi opening his mouth to my probing tongue, allow it free reign to explore every inch it could find, drowning in every whimper and moan that he made. We finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, though our hands didn't stop their own explorations.

"Kura…"

"Yes koibito?"

I moved to attacking his jaw and throat with nips, leaving small, slightly red marks to grace his pale skin. I decided to test his trust, see exactly how true his words have been. Sitting up I grabbed another knife off my bedside table, pulling it from the sheath, I enjoyed the look of surprise on his face but not an ounce of fear or even wariness.

I moved the flat of the blade over his forehead, the tip just barely scratched his skin, slowly moving down his face, over his nose. I felt the shiver course through my body and straight to my groin, making me painfully hard as his pink tongue left his mouth, running over the cold steel. Dear Ra would he ever stop surprising me in such wonderful ways! I smirked after that thought crossed my mind, I truly hoped the answer to be no. His tongue flicked the tip as it moved over his lips, his body writhing more as I slid it down his neck, tracing each nipple before lightly writing "mine" on his chest. Not hard enough to truly cut, I didn't want to mar this perfection, no, just scratching, just enough that a bit of blood could well to the surface where my hungry tongue awaited it.

"Mmmmmm…"

His body arched to my mouth, offering every inch to me, as my own screamed it's reply. My self control was dwindling as his lithe legs wrapped around my waist, making my own erection dance before his slender fingers wrapped around it. I wondered briefly when he had grabbed the lube as he coated my length.

"I need you…"

I couldn't help grinning, he was so eager, his face so needy.

"We have to stretch you first, koi."

"But…"

"No, this isn't going to be a night of hellish pain for you, I want you screaming only in pleasure."

That seemed to calm him down as he released my length and fisted the sheets, his eyes closed as he waited. Damn I was turned on! Grabbing the bottle of lube I quickly squeezed some onto three fingers, I meant to draw it out, but watching him writhe like that only made my own length twitch, wanting him to be writhing from something other than my fingers in him. Stretching him as quickly as I could without tearing the delicate skin, he was moaning and thrusting back by the time I had reached three fingers and I wasn't certain I wouldn't lose my load from just watching and the loud moans he was making.

Withdrawing my fingers I lifted his hips, aiming his hole over my tip before sliding in.

"Oh sweet Ra!"

"Kura!"

His back was arching, making it easier for me as I slid into that amazingly tight heat. I pushed a little deeper before grabbing his waist and lifting, putting him in a sitting position on my lap, his legs wrapping tighter around my waist as his arms wrapped around my neck, the new position causing me to sink completely in as he threw back his head and screamed his pleasure to the ceiling.

"That's it koi!"

I sat there and shook with the effort of not moving as his body adjusted to the intrusion, and since this was still rather new he was almost painfully tight around my hard cock. Holding his hips I carefully pulled him up as I felt his body adjust, sliding him slowly back down as our groans of pleasure rivaling in volume.

"Kura!… oh Gods!…More!"

"All you need…. Yugi… take it!…"

I felt Yugi's arms and legs tighten around me, his body starting to move, to bounce on my length and just the image I was catching in my dresser mirror almost made me shoot my load. Moving one hand from his ass, I turned his head to face the mirror.

"Open… your eyes… koi"

He did as I said and I could see as they focused, watching himself bouncing on my erection, sudden screams and moans coming from him as he bounced harder. I groaned, gripping his ass and helping, neither of us tearing our eyes from the mirror.

"Oh Ra!…Kura!… so good!"

"That's it!… Oh fuck Yugi!"

Our bodies were slamming together by this point, breathing harsh and our screams echoing off the walls. We had completely let loose, fucking like wild animals in a race to completion.

"Kura! Kura!…I'm going to…I'm….GodsI'mgoingtocum! KURRAAAA!"

Oh fuck! That was just too much, watching in the mirror as Yugi's body arched violently, ribbons of his seed splashing against my chest and his own as his body tightened down on mine. It was all too much, like some erotic dream come true and I couldn't take any more as I slammed into his body a few more times before my own climax hit.

"YUGGGIIII!"

My vision flashed white and I swear I could feel my balls try to push through my dick, I came so hard, coating his insides thoroughly as he moaned my name. I watched him fall limply against me before carefully pulling him off and laying him on the bed as I collapsed beside him. I couldn't help grinning as a second later his smaller body was nuzzled almost on top of mine and I could swear he was purring.

My arm patted the bed next to me, I could swear Yugi had stayed the night. Prying one eye open I found that my room was occupied only by myself, well that was fucking great. I doubted he would head back to his grandfather's and the smell of cooking meat was slowly making its way to my brain.

Sitting up and throwing my legs over the side I located the nearest pair of jeans on the floor and slipped them on, scratching slightly itchy white flakes from my chest before stretching and heading to the door, intent on the food.

"Bakura! Your up already? The sausage isn't even done yet!"

"I don't want to hear it hikari."

I stumbled towards the coffee maker only to have Malik shove my already filled mug in my hands.

"What is all over your chest?"

I didn't miss a beat, answering before taking a drink.

"Yugi."

Malik lost it laughing, Ryou dropped the bowl with the remaining batter, thank Ra that bowl happened to be plastic and almost empty, minimizing the mess.

"Kura! That's disgusting!"

"What! Like Malik hasn't worn plenty of yours?"

"That's not… but… bloody hell yami its just gross!"

"Oh get off it."

"Well you obviously already got off on it."

"Malik!"

I locked eyes with Malik for a second after his comment before we both busted up laughing while Ryou was standing over us shouting something and smacking me with the ladle from the batter. I could feel it splattering on my skin and into my hair, but what was a bit more white goo on my body."

"I give hikari! I give!"

It took a bit before I could completely control my laughter, Ryou always reacted so dramatically and any blush shown like neon on his skin. Once I finally did have everything under control enough to eat, breakfast was on the table and Yugi's blush gave Ryou's a good run for its money.

"Don't worry about it Yugi, we both know Kura is a pervert and Malik isn't much better."

"Proudly."

I stuck my chest out and grinned as Ryou shook his head and Yugi tried desperately not to giggle.

The rest of breakfast went quietly since none of us were much for talking while we ate. Afterwards Yugi took my plate to the sink, giving me the perfect opportunity to walk silently up, wrapping both arms around his waist from behind.

"Kura!"

I purred into his ear, delighting in the goose bumps and shivers it caused.

"Yes?"

"You scared… me"

"Lets go take a shower."

"Together?"

"You know a better way?"

I ground my obvious erection into his ass, making my point and enjoying the squeak it got.

"Thank Ra we already took ours." I smirked at Ryou as he put his plate in the sink. "Malik and I are going grocery shopping, try not to cause a drought."

Yugi blushed brilliantly as I continued to grind into him.

"Depends on how many times I have to screw this sweet ass before I'm sated."

That got me another squeak and Ryou looked sympathetically at my koi.

"I hope you can still walk later, good luck."


	13. a real heart to heart

-1How about that… I do still live!…;;

And remember.. If you lynch me then not only will I not be able to write more… but I just might enjoy it...

That aside, I am setting up a yahoo group for my writing… start taking the lemons out of the ffn ones and since aff is taking so long to get back up… Also I have recently started to write some Naruto fics… the link for the yahoo group can be found on my profile…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's POV:

I think Malik and Ryou went somewhere besides grocery shopping. I know my hikari can take awhile but it has been four fucking hours. Alright, three hours fucking and one hour with a passed out Yugi on my lap.

"We're back!"

I could hear the banging as they maneuvered the bags inside. I could be nice and get up to help them but what fun would that be?

I settled instead on letting them know I heard their entrance.

"Did you get more beer!"

Ryou looked into the living room, scowling.

"So glad to see you as well, why no Bakura, we don't need help so why don't you just keep your ass parked. And yes I got your beer!"

I grinned wickedly up at him.

"Great, and since you have it under control I will stay here. Damn comfortable."

Ryou stormed from the room, making me chuckle as he continued to mumble incoherently under his breath.

I looked back down at the bundle in my lap, death grip on my shirt as he slept. Guess I really wore him out.

"Damn Kura, you try to screw him to death?"

I couldn't help smirking at Malik's comment as he pulled Ryou into his lap.

"We only went for three hours." I grinned as both their jaws fell. "Guess he just wasn't ready for that."

"Kura! Most people aren't."

I shrugged, looking down as the ball in my lap slowly uncurled, large, sleepy violet eyes blinking up at me.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhmm, much."

"Good," I smirked as his stomach growled. "time to eat?"

Lunch was a simple affair of sandwiches and chips. Afterwards we watched a few movies, played a couple hands of poker that they gave up after I won the fifth hand in a row, and they even managed to talk me into playing a couple board games with them. It's hard when three hikaris turn on those eyes! But I do understand now why they call them 'bored' games, I certainly was, especially since Ryou wouldn't let me play banker.

By the end of the night I was carrying an already unconscious Yugi to my bed. Stripping him down didn't even get me more than a few mumbles so I figured letting him sleep would be a good idea as he snuggled to my chest. It only took a few minutes of running my fingers through his soft hair before I was out as well.

The sun shining in my eyes woke me up, Yugi still smiling as he slept peacefully.

Last night he had made plans with Ryou and Malik to go shopping, I had learned after the first and last time to never go shopping with those two! They would be gone all day but that was fine, I had other things to take care of.

I gave Yugi's forehead a quick kiss after slipping on my clothes, grabbing my trench and heading out the door.

The morning was crisp, birds singing and shit.

I put my sunglasses on, heading by a small café for some coffee to go, it was way to early not to have caffeine.

It didn't take long until my first stop of the day came into view and I was not surprised to find the locks on the front as old and useless as the ones in back.

After slipping in and locking the doors behind myself, I hopped up on the counter, enjoying my coffee while waiting. The store was supposed to open in thirty minutes so I knew I didn't have to wait long, after all, what good shop keeper doesn't make certain their store is tidy before opening?

Sure enough a heavy set of foot steps started to come down the stairs, a hand flicking on the lights as I reclined on the counter, smirking into the shocked and scared face of the old guy before speaking too sweetly, I love doing this to people.

"Good morning old man."

"B-Bakura! What are you doing here?"

If it didn't show so clearly on his face then his voice would have definitely given away his fear to me.

"What? I can't come have a nice heart to heart with my boyfriend's grandfather?"

"Not if that 'heart to heart' consists of cutting mine out."

I chuckled darkly as I leaned down, resting my elbows on my knees, letting my crimson glare burn into the old man.

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say."

The old guy seemed to finally be getting past his shock and was trying to build up some kind of bluster for courage, this should be amusing.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game your playing with my Yugi but I wish you would just cut him loose now. He will hurt enough already, find some other way to get your revenge on Atemu."

Now this was trying my patience, so instead I steeled my face into a look of boredom.

"And why the hell would this have anything to do with Atemu?"

"Your hatred of him has never been a secret."

"I see. So I am only dating Yugi to get revenge on Atemu, to hurt him?" The old man nodded. "But if that was the case then why would I bother spending time with him? Letting the whole school know? Or even saving his ass from a gang bang? I'm certain finding out his little hikari lost his virginity to a bunch of bullies in a dirty alley rather than to him would have stung a hell of a lot more."

Solomon seemed to consider this a moment, gee, you think I made a valid point old guy?

"But Yugi falling for you would be a huge swing at his pride. Just answer me this, did you plan it?"

"Plan what?"

I knew what he meant, but it was more fun to watch the old man have to say it.

"The attempted rape, you saving him, this little way of protecting him you came up with. Was this all part of your latest plan to get back at Atemu?"

"I couldn't give a shit about Atemu at this point. He has already regained his title and reputation, the second is one even I wouldn't be proud of. Ryou made me read this book once, all these diseases you can get from sex, I figure he'll die slow and painful even without my help." Solomon actually looked shocked. "Now, as much fun as it is talking about that idiot killing himself, that isn't what I'm here about."

"Oh? Here to rub in my face what you have been getting my grandson to do? The innocence you have stolen."

I chuckled darkly, this amount of amusement was worth waking up early for.

"Sounds fun, but no. I came to tell you to get your head out of your ass, old man."

Solomon's mouth opened and closed several times in shock as he sputtered to find something to say.

"You… I… my home…"

Sighing heavily, I continued, if I wanted to play charades or some other idiot game I would have done it at home, so now blunt was a good option.

"Look, I lost all my family when I was a kid, I know how hard it is not having them and how much family means. You and Yugi only have each other, are you willing to do this to yourself, and more importantly to him?"

"I…. I just worry about him."

"Kicking him out is a hell of a way to show it."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't stuck your nose in his life."

"No, it wouldn't but then I don't particularly like to think about what would have happened if I hadn't come along that day." Pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt to stave off a headache, I continued what I came to say. "I don't give a shit if you like me or not, we're not dating, but I am not giving Yugi up just because you don't trust me. I'm not saying you have to welcome me with open arms but try to keep the hostility a little lower?"

Mr. Mouto looked thoughtful.

"A truce then, is that what you're suggesting?"

"Sure, that works," I couldn't help the devilish smirk that crossed his face as I hopped off the counter, this went better than I thought it would. "because it's hell getting a piece of ass from him when he's all upset like that."

Solomon's face went back into that shocked look before you could see the anger rising, of course by then I was already at the door, unlocking and opening it. I wasn't going to miss a chance to get that fish on dry land effect out of him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have mayhem to cause and a whole city to cause it in."

The bells tinkled as the door closed, and I couldn't help giving a fanged smile to a kid that was about to enter the game shop with his mother.

Some time later I was with several of my lackeys, playing pool after a quick stop by the local mall to 'renew funds'.

"So how are things going with your little bitch, Bakura?"

I gave him a smirk that was wicked enough to say all that needed to be said as the other three guys chuckled darkly.

"Anything left of the little shrimp by now?"

"Oh, there's plenty left for anytime I want it."

More snickers.

"Well judging from the party it seems he wouldn't say no even if he was bleeding to death."

"You fag boys going to hog the fucking table all day or what?"

The feral grin that came on my face as I sized the two larger men up with would turn anyone's blood to ice.

"What are your pansy asses going to do about it if we do?"

"Look kid, your asking to get hurt. Just go home and fuck your little boyfriend and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Don't worry, I'll be doing that later." The other three in my group began to gather behind me, all wearing slightly more than demented grins as a few of the two guys buddies came over. "Would you like to call some more friends? I wouldn't want my fun ended too quickly."

"Alright you little shit head, I've had enough of your mouth. Your daddy obviously didn't spank you enough growing up so you have to learn this lesson the hard way."

"Then stop talking shit and looking so fucking scared. You want a piece of me, come get it, I'll even give you a free swing."

I could hear them snickering behind me as they moved back and gave me room, picking who they wanted to fight out of the other group as the man facing off against me puffed up as if he had won already. Idiot.

"Alright kid, this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than me so I'll be sure to take you down with the first punch."

I licked my lips in anticipation, watching the guy's body language as the bartender started to secure anything breakable. This was a regular hangout for my group so a fight wasn't unusual and we paid for any damages, plus some.

The swing was wild, more force than aim and I ducked under it easily, bringing my own fist up and into the man's ribs, grinning at the crunch I heard as several were fractured. This moron actually expected to take me down fighting like this! My opinion of the dip shit and timethe fight would take was shortening considerably.

Standing again, I smirked as my opponent staggered back, grabbing his ribs.

"Awww, does it hurt? I said you got the first swing, never said I would actually let you hit me dip shit."

The other boys took the hint, suddenly lunging and taking the men by surprise as I circled my own prey, watching the fear grow in the man's eyes. It didn't take long for the other men to go down, though I ended up yelling at one of my group for almost damaging the pool table. Blood would never come out of that material and throw my fucking shots off.

"Look kid, I'm not going to keep going easy on you."

"Then shut up and fight." I moved in quickly, ducking down and sweeping the man's feet out from under him, smirking at the scream I got. "Awwww did I hurt you again?"

"Hey Bakura, what's taking you so long? Just finish him off."

"Bakura!" Everyone but myself looked at the bartender, but that didn't stop the man. "Hurry the hell up and you can take two bottle of whiskey with you! Free of charge."

My smirk widened.

"Here that, your only worth two bottle of whiskey." That was enough encouragement though as I picked the guy up, slamming him against the wall and proceeded to pound his abdomen like one would soften meat. Finally I let the near unconscious man slide to the floor, grabbing the two bottles as I passed the bar on the way out.

Less than thirty minutes later we were tossing out the empty bottles, I made sure to keep myself at only a comfortable buzz while Goro and I laughed at the other two as they ran into things.

"Good to see you hadn't changed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Goro?"

He looked immensely nervous under my stare.

"Just that, well you haven't been around the last couple of days and some of the guys have been talking."

"About?"

"That maybe that little shrimp was softening you."

I couldn't help laughing, that was ridiculous.

"I haven't been around because I've been busy. Very busy."

Goro got the hint and chuckled.

"I figured as much. So you going to be able to keep your dick out of him long enough to cause some trouble with us like usual?"

"As if I would give that up." I grabbed my crotch, shifting some still rather uncomfortable body parts there. "Only problem is you know how those damned fights effect me."

"Hard as a rock, huh?"

"Getting fucking painful."

I watched him glance around, normally this wasn't too a big problem. I mean hell, find something that at least looked nice, bend them over and problem solved. But now how would that effect things with Yugi… and why the hell was I even asking myself that! Damn. I am getting softer.

"Seems your in luck." I glanced back up, torn from my thoughts and he was yelling before I even followed his gaze. "YUGI! Hey! Shrimp! Over here!"

I watched as Ryou and Malik looked over, both glaring while Yugi looked timid, that is until he saw me and his face lit up. Goro and I leaned back against a tree as they made their way around the pond towards us, the other two idiots weren't too far off, drunk enough that their words were slurring as they tried to pick up a couple girls.

"Kura!" Suddenly I had Yugi jumping into my arms, hugging my neck like he wasn't going to let go, that is until his body pressed against a certain part of mine and caused my hips to buck forward. "Oh!"

Amazing how fast he can blush as Goro chuckled.

"Got something to give you."

"Did you want to head back to the house?"

I held out my hand, Goro handing me a small tube of lube, I swear he always has some on him, he just might be more sex crazed than I am.

"No, I don't plan to wait that long."

I held onto his pert ass, giving it a squeeze while slipping through the bushes.

"Bakura! Bring Yugi back!"

I could hear Malik curse and knew Goro was keeping them back.

"He will when he's done, the man has needs and it's the little bitch's job to take care of them."

"You called us over just so Bakura could fuck Yugi in the bushes!"

"Shut the fuck up! We're busy back here."

Yugi was giving me those big purple eyes of his turned on full force, filled with fear.

"But we could get caught."

"Goro will make certain we aren't bothered."

I began to attack his jaw with kisses.

"You've been drinking…"

I could feel him pushing at my shoulders and that was not improving my mood.

"Yeah, so? Now stop being a little bitch and get your pants down."

"Kura?" His voice was trembling but his hands started to work at getting his belts off as I moved back to attacking his neck. Nipping harder as my hands slid under his shirt, tweaking both nipples at once as he gasped and arched into my touch. Now that was more like it! "Your certain Goro can do that?"

"Positive, now just relax! I'm hard as a fucking rock here and it's getting painful."

There was that mischievous smile before slim hips bucked up against mine, jerking a sudden gasp from my throat.

"Dammit Yugi." My fingers felt numb and inept as I fumbled with my own pants, more than eager to get them off and find relief.

"My boots, I can't get my pants off with them."

I finally sat up, jerking his pants down around his ankles before sliding my own almost to my knees.

"Good enough."

---------------------------------------------------------

There was a lemon here... but it's been editted out.. the unedited version can be found on my yahoo group page. The link for that is on my profile..

----------------------------------------------------------

I swear Yugi was purring and looked so fucking proud of himself. Next time I am definitely going to gag him!

----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

See!.. an update!...


End file.
